Friends Reunite
by Darkia
Summary: Kagome comes back after being gone for a year after they defeated the youkaisama Naruku. Many things seem to have changed about the characters that you know, secret feelings and secret relationships grow. Warning of OOCNess
1. One

I do not own or have created Inu-Yasha...... just a miserable (notes since she's been left at a cliffy) Pathetic fan. If I had own it..... this would be my version of it. Oh! And just a warning, there might be a few parings that most do not like. So if you like this, then enjoy and so, this tale of Inu-Yasha and the others, now begins...  
  
"I can't believe I came back." Sango thinks to herself as she sits underneath a cherry tree, with Kiara at her side. "I should be looking for you Kohaku, I'm sorry." She thinks to herself as she strokes the demon cat, who is sleeping next to her.  
  
"HELP!" She hears a familiar voice call. "THE MONSTER'S GOING TO EAT ME!" It calls out again, this time louder and closer.  
  
Kiara quickly wakes up, her ears twitching from side to side, trying to figure out who's calling.  
  
"Sango – chan!" This time Shippou can be seen running to the taijiya, who stands up, grabbing her weapon. "HELP!" He calls out to her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY MONSTER?" Inu-Yasha yells getting rather pissed off. "I'll show you monster." He has his sword un-sheathed in the air, running at the small kid fox.  
  
"Sango-chan!!!" Shippou jumps in to Sango's arms just as Inu-Yasha takes a swing at him; the sword ends up un-transforming any way, since Shippou is much weaker then the hanyou.  
  
Inu-Yasha stands there growling; being too simple minded to even notice that Sango's standing there. "You..."  
  
Sango raises up her hand and slaps the hanyou in the face. He looks at her as if she was a youkai taking her form. "When will you grow up?" She asks him.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" Inu-Yasha asks rubbing his cheek, not having had expected that coming from Sango.  
  
"I mean grow up." She repeats annoyed. "You never get anything do you?" She holds Shippou with one arm and puts her weapon on to her back with the other. "Come on Kiara." She tells the cat sadly.  
  
"Wench." Inu-Yasha calls her underneath his breath, forgetting that this isn't Kagome that he's arguing with.  
  
"So is that all I am to you?" She asks with a bit of pain in her voice, and hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Feh!" Inu-Yasha replies to the question. "I see." She sighs as she turns around. "So it was a waste of time to come back here for that then." She walks down the path.  
  
"Ah! Here I thought that something was going to happen this time." Miroku is now randomly seen coming out of the bushes.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" Inu-Yasha asks lost.  
  
"I guess like I could tell you." Miroku says sarcastically in his voice.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Inu-Yasha growls.  
  
"Since you haven't figured it out by now, then I guess like you don't deserve to find out." Miroku tells the really pissed off hanyou before he walks away.  
  
Inu-Yasha sits down in his confused position, trying to think of what Miroku was going to tell him.  
  
(In Modern Times)  
  
Kagome sits there staring at the school clock, waiting for summer break to begin. "Hurry up!" She commands the clock, but since it's a clock it doesn't work. "Come on!" She thinks not even paying attention to what the teacher's saying. Kids around her are talking quietly among themselves about what their going to do over their few free months before most of them would have to start their last year of high school. "Three..." She starts to count. "Two..." The second hand decides to be mean and moves back a second, making there be two minutes of school left again. "Come on!" She nearly yells. "Two!" She counts down, getting ready to grab her book bag. "ONE!" She happily yells as she now grabs her bag and runs out of the class room.  
  
She makes it out of the school, not even hearing her three friends calling out her name. "Have to hurry home, have to hurry home." She tells herself over and over again, as she dodges people who are walking on the sidewalks. She finally makes it to the shrine, and up all of the shrines stairs. She stops only once she gets to the top of the stair case to take a breath. "Hi grandfather! She calls to the old man who's seen sweeping a part of the shrine as she runs past by him and in to the house. "Mom! I'm home!" She calls to her mother, but there's no answer. She shrugs as she takes off her shoes before walking up the stairs to her room, grabbing the old yellow bag, which is already packed with cloths. She makes her way back down stairs and looks to the kitchen counter, seeing that there are two paper bags sitting there. "Mom!" She calls again, but yet again there is no answer.  
  
She puts her yellow back pack down and then walks over to the two paper bags, there's a note hanging on one of them. She pulls it off, making sure that it doesn't rip. She reads it silently to herself. "Kagome-chan, I had to go and help a friend that is sick. I'm sorry that I couldn't have said good bye in person since we wont be seeing each other until break's over with. Souta says ja ne as well. Don't forget to come back on time, I packed a calendar for you just so you'll know for sure since they probably don't use the same system as we do in the feudal ages. Have fun, and keep safe. Love Mom  
  
P.S. There's some food and things for you and you're friends."  
  
"Typical mom." She thinks to herself as she puts her bag back on to her back before grabbing the two bags, puts her shoes on and heads out the door. "Bye grandfather!" She calls to the old man who is now doing something strange in which she isn't even the least bit curious to ask what's he doing since he wouldn't explain it to her anyway since Souta's his apprentice, and not her.  
  
"Who put my bike here?" She asks as she had already entered the room and looks down in to the well. "Souta." She quickly thinks. She climbs down, and grabs her bike. As soon as her feet touch the dirt ground, the blue light, that had taken her to that strange time in the first place, surrounds her once more. She can still remember the first time she came through the well and landed in to that strange world. It was all of her cat's fault probably since she and her little brother Souta where searching for it. Kagome fell in to a well and a demon attacked them. The rest she remembered all too well as well. When she got to the world, she first met the old miko Kaeade, Kikyou's younger sister. Then she met Inu-Yasha as she was running from the demon.  
  
The blue light disappears and she now touches the ground again. She looks up and the dark-ness of the building is now gone. There's nothing there now, but a clear blue sky; birds chirp somewhere in the trees even though she can't see them now. She starts to climb up the ladder that is still there from the few years past she's been there. 


	2. Two

Chapter 4 - Truth Or Dare? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I do not own, nor have created the Inu-Yasha Anime Series. Though this fan. Fic. Is rather mine. I hope you enjoy the story and tell me what you think. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the next evening, and Kagome and Miroku where trying to get Sango and Inu into the same room together without the other one leaving. Miroku had fun trying to get Inu-Yasha into the same room with him and Kagome was doing to the same with Sango.  
  
Miroku gotten Inu into the hut and Kagome managed to get Sango into the hut as well. Sango tried to leave, but Kagome wouldn't let her.  
  
Kagome- "No ones leaving." She smiled a bit aquwardly  
  
Inu- "Kagome-Chan.. What's that weird smile for?" He asked a bit scared to find out what was going to happen.  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku who nodded and then Kagome laughed a bit evilly. "We're going to play. a little innocent game called.. Truth or Dare."  
  
Sango- "Truth or Dare, Kagome-Chan?" She blinked not sure what the game was.  
  
Kagome- "Yes, Truth or Dare." She pulled out a piece of paper. "But first, before everyone plays, you have to sign here." Kagome pointed to an X and then there where five X's below that, one for everyone.  
  
Inu- "Why do you have to sign that piece of paper?" He blinked.  
  
Kagome- "Just do it and I'll tell you later."  
  
Miroku, Shippou, and Kagome already had their signatures on it. Inu-Yasha and Sango signed.  
  
Kagome- "Now, you can't back out while we're playing." She then thought, "This is going to be fun."  
  
Sango- "Houshi-Sama, do you know what's going on?"  
  
Miroku- "Don't ask me, let Kagome-Sama finish her sentence."  
  
Kagome - "In my world, there is a game called Truth or Dare. It is usually played by a group of friends. We all take turns, asking the person Truth or Dare, after they ask them truth or dare, then the person who is asking the questions, to the person answering has to answer them, or do the dare."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome very confused. So she re-explained it to him in an easier way to where a kid could understand it. Inu-Yasha still didn't understand it.  
  
Miroku, Shippou, Sango, and Kagome sighed. It took Kagome 3 hours to explain it to Inu-Yasha. By that time, Shippou and Sango where asleep.  
  
Kagome - "OK! We can play now! Shippou-Chan, Sango-Chan, wake up!"  
  
Miroku was about to fall asleep himself, sat up. They played for a while and then it was Kagome's turn to ask Sango.  
  
Kagome - "OK Sango. Truth or Dare." 


	3. Three

The Truth is revealed  
  
Sorry everyone about taking so long to write the next chapter. I tried doing both ways and found out that only one way could work. If there are those of you whom had read my last chapter 5, then you know that this way is better. Thank you for all the reviews and enjoy the show. P.S. I do not own or have written Inu-Yasha though this story is very much of my own. I mean come on, how many people think that Sango should be with Inu-Yasha instead of Kagome? That is all. Enjoy. And sorry if it takes me so long to write the next chapter but I am working on two fan fictions now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango thought for a while and then finally said in a normal Sango tone "Dare."  
  
Kagome had a queer look on her face. So queer that it started to scare the rest of the Inu-Yasha gang. "Sango - Chan." She paused.  
  
Sango - "Yes Kagome-Chan?" She sweatdrop.  
  
Kagome - "I dare you to. to.." Kagome thinking to herself. "Damn! I was hopping she would pick truth." She thought a moment. "Kiss Inu-Yasha."  
  
Sango got up, and kissed Inu-Yasha free willingly. Everyone was in shock because Inu had kissed back free willingly.  
  
Kagome - "Did I miss something?"  
  
Miroku - "Could Sango-Chan and Inu-Yasha be mates already?"  
  
The three of them looked at Inu-Yasha and Sango all puzzled not sure what was going on. If that happened, then it must have been not too long ago. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou thought that the two of them where still fighting. Kagome blinked seeing Sango hugging Inu-Yasha and Inu-Yasha hugging not the least bit embarrassed like they where a few days ago.  
  
Sango - "We've been." *She paused and blushed a bit * "Mates for a few days now."  
  
Inu - "The whole hating one another was just an act. Or so they said in Kagome's books."  
  
Kagome - "You actually read one of my books?" She fell over in shock.  
  
Inu - "Nod, nod."  
  
Miroku - "When did you two become mates? And by whom?"  
  
Sango - "We're mates by the demon way." She the top of her clothing over to the side a little and there was small teeth mark.  
  
Kagome blinked. "What are the teeth marks for?"  
  
Sango - "Remember Kagome-Chan, I explained it to you already."  
  
Kagome - "Oh yeah, I was wondering why you where telling me about that."  
  
Sango nodded and thought mentally to Inu-Yasha "Now only to get another group together."  
  
Inu - "Which one?" 


	4. Four

To The Other World We Go  
  
It's been about a week or so into Kagome's vacation and not that many fights have been going on. Ever since the Shinkon no Tama was brought all back together any way. They're where a few pitiful fight outside of the village, which was attacked by small demons, which where easily defeated.  
  
Kagome sighed one day as the gang was sitting over by the riverbank. "I'm bored, maybe I'll go home for a while."  
  
Shippou - " But Kagome-mama." Shippou has adopted Kagome as his mother since his died when he was younger then he was now.  
  
Kagome - "Yes Shippou-Chan?" She looked at the small fox demon.  
  
Shippou - "Don't leave me again with these crazy guys." He pointed at Miroku, and Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha - "I'm not crazy you little brat!!!" He picked Shippou up by the collar and Shippou squirmed.  
  
Sango looked at Inu who still held the small fox demon in his claws. "Maybe Shippou-Chan was right, right Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome - "Yep, I think I've left you guys alone too long." She winked at Sango who nodded.  
  
Miroku - "If he's crazy then I'm insane."  
  
Sango - "Your not insane, just girl crazy."  
  
Miroku then grabbed Kagome's hands and asked "Kagome - Chan, will you bare my child?"  
  
Kagome - "Miroku." She had sweatdrops forming all around her head.  
  
Shippou interrupted them with a loud shrilling scream. "Kagome-Chan!!!!" He gasped. "I can't breath!!!" All of them had forgotten about poor little Shippou-Chan.  
  
Kagome - "Inu-Yasha, don't make me say the "S" word.  
  
Inu quickly put Shippou down.  
  
Sango - "Inu-Yasha, good boy." She giggled a bit.  
  
Inu - "Stop treating me like a dog woman!" He pinned her down.  
  
Kagome - "Inu, out here in front of the child?" She pointed at Shippou. "Don't you have any manors?"  
  
Inu blushed forgetting where he was and let Sango up. Sango sat on Inu's lap.  
  
Kagome - "I'm kidnapping Sango-Chan for a while."  
  
Miroku - "Kidnapping?" He asked not sure how Kagome could kidnap Sango since she wasn't snatching Sango in the middle of the night and taken her away.  
  
Kagome - "I mean that I am taking her to my world."  
  
Sango - " I thought that only you and Inu could go through the well." She said a bit puzzled.  
  
Kagome - "That's easily fixed. I could. always split the Shinkon no Tama in half and lend you half. I know that you would take good care of it."  
  
Sango - "OK, but wouldn't it be a bit weird for me going to your world?"  
  
Kagome - "Not really, I'm staying for a few days, more in likely a week."  
  
Inu - "What's a week?"  
  
Everyone fell over at Inu-Yasha's stupid question since he should of known what a week was by now. She's left a lot and has told him what a week was before when she had been staying there permanently.  
  
Kagome - "Inu-Yasha, I already told you what a week was."  
  
Inu - "Really?" He looked really lost. He sat in his normal position when he was puzzled or troubled. *notes that she means with his hands on his knees looking really lost."  
  
This time Kagome came prepared because she was pretty sure that he would ask another one of his stupid questions like this. "This is a calendar." She showed it to him. She then pointed to where it said Sunday. "This is the day of the week we call Sunday in my world, which would be today." She then pointed to Saturday "This is the end of the week, which is known as Saturday. Then it starts all over again on Sunday." She paused and looked at Inu-Yasha. "Do you get it?"  
  
Inu nodded a little but was still confused. "What good is a calendar if there are just a bunch of marks, numbers, and letters and lines?" Kagome had already started to mark off the days of the month. The first month and week of her Summer Vacation.  
  
Kagome to re-explain it to Inu-Yasha who finally got it this time around. "Stupid simple minded half demon." She said out loud by accident and Inu- Yasha had heard her. He went back into his depressed position. Everyone sighed. Sango got up and had kissed Inu who blinked and blushed and quickly got out of his depressed mood.  
  
Shippou - "They're going to start mating again!!!" He cried and ran behind Kagome.  
  
Sango - "We are not." She bonked Shippou on the head a little.  
  
Shippou - "Oww!!!" He looked up at his adopted sister. "You've been hanging around Inu-Yasha too long because you've gotten mean." He climbed on Kagome's shoulder and stuck his tong out at her.  
  
Kagome - "Only Inu-Yasha would want to mate out in public Shippou-Chan. Not Sango-Chan.. Well then again. maybe she would."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and wondered if she was feeling all right. She turned her back to leave.  
  
Kagome - "I was just joking Sango-Chan, now lets all leave Sango-Chan's and Inu-Yasha's love life alone." She looked at Sango and wondered if she was actually going to leave.  
  
Sango turned around still a bit mad at Kagome for saying that. "When are we going to leave?" She asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Give me about an hour or so." Kagome said in response.  
  
"Ok." Sango said and that was the end the other embarrassing subject.  
  
Inu looked at Sango "Don't I got a say in this if you stay or leave or not?" He grabbed Sango's wrist lightly not trying to hurt her with his claws, but tight enough to where it was a good grab.  
  
Sango - "No."  
  
Inu - "You're not going!"  
  
Sango - "Yes I am!"  
  
Then they started to have a mental fight going back and forth like that for the rest of the hour. Inu eventually lost.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and the rest of the gang, stood next to the well.  
  
Sango - "Ouch! My head hurts!!!" She looked at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha turned his back to her and said nothing but "Feh! Women!"  
  
__________________________________________________________ Enjoying the fan fic so far? I hope you do, if not then. Oh well. It's My first fan fic, which I have actually finished. I am not the creator of Inu -Yasha. Sorry it takes me so long to write more chapters for those of you Who like it. I am grounded at the moment so I can get on only once in a while. Plus I am also writing another fan fic, at the same time. Enjoy and tell me what You think. 


	5. Five

Day One  
  
The blue light had engulfed the two of the girls, and when the guys looked to see if anyone was there, they had both disappeared. There was nothing left but an empty well.  
  
Shippou - "Now I'm stuck alone with these two for a week." He sighed and then was hit by Inu-Yasha and Miroku.  
  
* In The Future *  
  
Kagome and Sango had both gotten there safely; the well had let them through. The two of them quickly climbed out of the well and there was a bow and arrow set sitting next to a wall waiting to be used. Kagome quickly put her yellow backpack down by the well of her time, and picked up the bow and arrow. She had told Sango to quickly shut the well doors and after Sango shut them, Kagome shot the arrow and it flew swiftly through the air in it's short distance, and had smacked the well shut. She pulled another one and done the same with it.  
  
Sango - "What where the arrows for?" Sango asked for there where now two arrows on the doors of the well.  
  
Kagome - " I recently had the small shudders put on there for this reason." She looked at Sango. "This way the guys can't get through."  
  
Just then, before Miroku and Shippou could stop Inu-Yasha, he had jumped into the well and a bright blue light had engulfed him, making him disappear to the other world that was connected to the well. When Inu-Yasha had reached to the normal time, Kagome had already shut and sealed the well off to the other time. No one could break the seal but her or Kikyou, not even Kikyou since Kikyou was a long way away. Inu jumped and tried to get out of the well but all that happened was he had hit two boards and he tried to push his way out.  
  
Inu - "Damn! There weren't always here." He jumped again and hit the sealed off doors again. He fell to the ground with a bang.  
  
Sango - "Did you hear something?" She asked Kagome as they left the room that the well was in.  
  
Kagome - "Maybe it was just your imagination."  
  
Sango nodded in agreement "Maybe your right Kagome-Chan." Then she followed Kagome out of the strange room built just for the Bone Eater Well.  
  
Inu was engulfed by the beautiful blue light again and was taken back to his own time. "Damn bitch!!! She must of known.." He thought for a moment "Sango must of told her!" Miroku an Shippou just looked at him and said nothing. ~ Back in Kagome's Time ~  
  
Kagome - "Come on Sango-Chan, let's go in."  
  
Sango - "OK"  
  
Kagome - "Lets go find mama, Souta-chan, and grandfather. Their around somewhere." The two of them went to look for any one of them. They found Kagome's mother walking up the temple steps.  
  
Mama - "Your back early Kagome." She looked at Sango. "I thought only you could get through the well."  
  
Kagome - "I'll explain that to you later. This is Sango-Chan."  
  
Sango - "Hello."  
  
Just then Kagome's three other friends came running up the stairs.  
  
One of them - "Kagome-Chan!!!" She waved, stopped and caught her breath. "Something big has happened."  
  
Another one - " Yes, you wouldn't believe what."  
  
The last one - "Your going to go be disappointed sorry we couldn't prevent it from happening Kagome - Chan." The three of them stopped talking and finally realized that Sango was there.  
  
1st one - "Kagome-Chan, who's your friend and what's up with her weird cloths and the big boomerang on her back and the sword on her waist?"  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at each other and sweatdropped nervously.  
  
Kagome thought to herself "I forgot to lend Sango-Chan some of my cloths."  
  
Sango though "Should of asked Kagome what they wore in this world. Maybe we should of waited until nightfall to leave."  
  
Kagome and Sango just looked at each other nervously until Kagome's mother had started to hand them groceries. "This is Kagome's cousin Rei, she'll be staying with us for a few days until her parents get better. The reason why she's wearing those cloths is because she was just coming back from a play rehearsal in her town." She gave them one a face with a fake smile, but it didn't look like one. She was a little too good at this type of thing not to be able to pull it off.  
  
One of Kagome's friends - "Where'd she get the weapon and clothing? If I didn't know Kagome's mother so well, I would of thought she was lying." She poked the boomerang and another friend the sword.  
  
Mama - "Excuse us, we where just going inside now, I need Kagome for the day, so sorry if you had plans."  
  
Kagome and Sango sighed in relief as they entered the doors and Kagome's mother had shut it behind them.  
  
Kagome - "That was a close one."  
  
Sango - "Agreed. What's a play?"  
  
Kagome's mother sweatdropped and looked at the two of them "Kagome, the next time you decide to bring friends home, at least warn me."  
  
Kagome - "Yes mama."  
  
Kagome's mother - "And I guess like we'll be calling you Rei for now on. Sango isn't a very popular name in this time, and it isn't used at all, besides what it stands for."  
  
Sango - "Yes maim."  
  
Kagome's mother - "Call me auntie, it'll look weird if you're my niece and don't call me aunt."  
  
Sango nodded and started to say "Yes ma.." She stopped herself and then corrected her. "Aunt.ie." She stumbled not use to calling anyone that since she was use to calling her father commander when her was alive. She pushed those memories out of her head and stood there not saying anything.  
  
Kagome's mom - "Now Kagome-Chan, why don't you take your cousin upstairs to your room and give her a change of clothing and put her weapons away? We don't want to have any one else getting suspicious now do we?"  
  
Kagome - "Yes mother." She dragged Sango upstairs to her room, leaving their shoes at the front door. She gave Sango a pair of her cloths to wear and left her to get changed.  
  
Souta came running up the stairs and ran to Kagome. "Is it true that someone from the other world is staying with us for a while?"  
  
Kagome - "Yes Souta-Chan, and she can hear you, she's standing right there." She waved her head over towards the door a little.  
  
Souta blinked, and looked at the door, and then there, standing in the doorways, was Sango dressed in one of Kagome's outfits. "Hi! I'm Souta." He gave her a little bow.  
  
Sango giggled a little "Kagome - Chan was right about you." She looked down at Souta.  
  
Souta blink blinked again. "What did she say about me?"  
  
Sango - "That's between us girls right?" She mocked Inu a little since she finally figured that out about him by a little mind reading.  
  
(Authors note - demon's and half demons are able to contact their mates telepathically, but only their mates. Where I got this information? It is classified so please don't ask.)  
  
Sango finally bowed back. "I'm Sango, though your mother wants you guys to call me Rei for this week.)  
  
Kagome - "That's what mama said." She answered, as she saw the blank look on Souta's face. Then she added, "Mama also said that she is going to be out cousin from out of town."  
  
Souta nodded, as he understood that they must keep the other world a secret. "So Rei-San, can you sword fight?"  
  
Kagome looked at Souta and then shouted "SOUTA!"  
  
Yes, it's pesky old me again. Yet another chapter, will it ever end is probably what your wondering. Don't worry, I promise I will end it eventually Just not that the moment. I have written a fan fic before, but not an Inu-Yasha fan fic. Forgive anything that is wrong; P.S. I do not own or have created the Inu-Yasha series. Tootles till next time. 


	6. Six

Day Two  
  
The guys where sitting around the village, having nothing to do without the girls now since they where gone, and they couldn't just get up and leave. Well they could but they weren't sure when the two girls where going to return from Kagome's world. They just sat around, being all bored like.  
  
Shippou - "I can't believe Kagome-Chan left me with these weirdo's." He said the next day sitting on the wells edge. "If it let Sango in maybe it'll let me in as well." He jumped into the well but nothing happened.  
  
Miroku - "Shippou-Chan, you know only Kagome-Sama, Inu-Yasha, and for now, Sango-Chan can go in." He said as he saw the small fox demon climb out of the well all covered in mud since it just rained there the last night.  
  
Shippou - "I know, but no one ever said that I couldn't try." He looked down at his muddy self. "Now I need a bath." He said and headed for the lake.  
  
Miroku followed after him.  
  
Inu-Yasha was sitting in a tree above the lake.  
  
Shippou - "Do you two mind, I'm trying to take a bath."  
  
Inu - "What happened to you?"  
  
Miroku - "He tried to jump into the well."  
  
Inu - "He can't get through and even if he tried, it's all boarded up on the other side and sealed with one of Kagome's arrows." He looked out into the lake.  
  
Shippou quickly took off his cloths and jumped into the water. Just at that moment you could hear a girl giggling in the back round behind the bushes and Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and a blushing Shippou looked over towards that direction. It was Rin with Sesshoumaru and Jaken.  
  
Shippou - "A girl saw my." He was a bright red.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Aren't cats spoce to be the ones in trees, not dogs?" He looked up at his half brother.  
  
Inu-Yasha quickly jumped down from the tree, landed on his feet, and pulled out his drew out his sword and pointed it at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "I have heard that you have chosen a human for a mate brother. It would figure, you are half human and would fall for one of them."  
  
Inu said nothing but "Feh! Leave her out of this."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "So which girl is it that you chose? That Kagome girl, or the other one?"  
  
Inu still said nothing.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "It's bad enough that you choose a human as a mate brother, but a demon hunter as well."  
  
Inu - "How'd you figure it was her and not Kagome?"  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Because the way you acted around her the last time you and I fought."  
  
Rin - "Who's the person in the lake?"  
  
Shippou had refused to get out as long as there was a girl around. He was naked, his cloths where wet being hung on a near by tree to dry.  
  
Sesshoumaru withdrew his sword "Rin, get back and away from here. Jaken, take her to our meeting spot."  
  
Rin - "Sesshoumaru-sama, I want to play with the small fox in the lake."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Rin, don't make me tell you again. And you can play with him when I'm done here."  
  
Inu interrupted their little conversation. "Sesshoumaru! You complain about me being mates with a human. You're babysitting one."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "That's a different story."  
  
Inu - "Not really, we've talked enough." He said in a pissed tone of voice "Brother."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Are you going to attack, or should I?"  
  
Jaken pulled out his head staff and aimed it toward Miroku and Shippou.  
  
Shippou - "Miroku!!!!! Toss me my cloths!!!"  
  
Miroku did it all the same before Jaken could toast them. They where all wet now, but Shippou didn't care. He was going to get dressed in the water.  
  
Jaken - "You're fighting me over here!" He aimed the head at Miroku again and Miroku bearly dodged it.  
  
Miroku - "Air Void!" He unraveled his rosary and held out his hand. There was no longer the curse of the air void since once Naraku was destroyed so was it. "Shit! I forgot." He quickly jumped out of the fires way and it bearly missed him.  
  
Shippou got out of the lake, still soaking wet. "I hope my cloths aren't going to ruined when they dry."  
  
Rin stood in front of Shippou. "Tag! Your it!" She touched Shippou and ran off.  
  
Shippou blinked. "I am not!!!!!" He chased after her all soaking wet.  
  
Miroku - "Shippou!!! Your not spoce to play with the enime."  
  
Shippou was already too far out into the woods to care.  
  
Inu and Sesshoumaru where going at it like cats and dogs. (Or so to speak. OK, dogs and dogs)  
  
Tree's where getting knocked over.  
  
With in the next few hours, Sesshoumaru had hurt Inu-Yasha pretty badly.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "This is too pitiful to watch."  
  
Inu-Yasha - "Sesshoumaru! I'm not through with you yet!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru swung his sword and knocked the half demon out. "Remember your place Inu-Yasha." With that he turned around. "Jaken, grab Rin, we're leaving."  
  
Jaken - "Sesshoumaru-Sama how can you use me as a babysitter?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken. "Do not question me."  
  
Jaken - "Yes Sesshoumaru-Sama, sorry Sesshoumaru-Sama." He quickly ran and got Rin who was playing hide in go seek with Shippou who was finally dry.  
  
They left leaving an almost un-conscious Inu-Yasha lying on the ground. Miroku ran to him, and Shippou came as well.  
  
Miroku - "Looks like someone has a girlfriend."  
  
Shippou blushed "She is not, it was someone to play with for once in a while."  
  
Miroku - "Lets get Inu-Yasha to Kaeade's hut."  
  
Shippou - "Okay, but what do you want me to do?"  
  
Inu somewhat un-conscious was muttering. " I'm not done yet." Over and over again and finally passed out completely. Though, him being un-conscious completely now, he had re-sheathed his sword.  
  
Miroku carefully picked him up, placed him on his back, and ran to the village to Kaeade's hut along with Shippou not to far behind him.  
  
Sorry, but that's all you get for now. I hope that you enjoy it and will keep reading it to it's end and tell me what you think of it and if I say anything wrong that should be spelled another way. I am not the person who has written or created Inu-Yasha. Tootles for now everyone. 


	7. Seven

Day Three  
  
Kagome and Sango where back in Kagome's time still for the third day in a row now. People had actually believed their little lie about Sango being their sister from another town. They never suspected that Sango was from another word, or another time. Sango had agreed to teach Souta as long as it was OK with his mother and grandfather and as long as he agreed to use a bamboo sword in the beginning. For some weird reason, on the third day of them being there, Kagome brought up an idea out of the blue while Sango was teaching Souta.  
  
Kagome - "Sango-Chan!"  
  
Sango had turned her head and looked at Kagome "What is it Kagome-Chan?" Souta hit Sango as Sango had her head turned.  
  
Kagome - "Lets go shopping."  
  
Sango - "Shopping now, Kagome-Chan?" She realized Souta had hit her and brought her attention half on him, half on Kagome.  
  
Kagome - "Mama said it was Okay and you need to see more of my world besides this shrine, and the streets below this shrine."  
  
Sango smacking Souta in the back for leaving it open yelled "Okay! When do we go?"  
  
Souta - "But Kagome-nee-Chan (Kagome big sister) we're not finished yet."  
  
Kagome - "Souta, I am barrowing Sango from you for a while, you can have her back later."  
  
Souta - "Okay."  
  
Kagome - "Souta, go see if mama or grandfather need any help with anything."  
  
Souta - "Okay have fun."  
  
Kagome - "Thanks Souta bye bye." With that, Souta left. "Sango-Chan, you might want to change first." She looked at Sango since she was still in her demon hunting clothing.  
  
Sango - "Alright be right back." And with that she went up to the guest bedroom and changed into her outfit that she barrowed from Kagome.  
  
Kagome - "Are you already now Sango-Chan? She looked at Sango wearing one of her outfits."  
  
Sango - "Yes, lets go."  
  
Kagome - "Lets go tell mama that where leaving first."  
  
Sango - "Okay." They told Kagome's mother and then went off to the small mall close by.  
  
At the mall, Kagome and Sango nearly literally ran into Kagome's friends.  
  
Kagome - "Hi everyone."  
  
Kagome's friends - "Hi Kagome-Chan. Hi Rei-Chan right?"  
  
Sango - "Yes, that's right."  
  
Just at that moment, Kagome's spoce boyfriend popped up.  
  
Kagome's stalker - "Kagome-Chan, I'm glad your feeling better, I'm surprised that we have met in a place like this. Your grandfather saying that you are ill and all with your asthma and all of the other things that have been going on."  
  
Kagome thought to herself "Grandfather is making up lies about me going to the other world again." She sighed.  
  
He continued, "Kagome-Chan, these are for you." He pulled out some incense. "These are spoce to help you breath, and besides, they smell good as well."  
  
Kagome took it trying not to laugh her butt off because she knew all about incense. Her grandfather used them in the shrine all the time. "I wonder who told him that they where good for you, it seems like grandfather gets high off of these things from time to time." She took them anyway "Thank you." She bowed. "Umm... if you'll excuse us, we got to go." She tugged on Sango's arm a bit.  
  
The Guy - "Alright, I guess like you need rest with your condition. Get well soon Kagome-Chan." With that he turned his back, and waved good-bye.  
  
Kagome - "Come on Sa.. Rei-Chan lets go."  
  
Sango - "Alright."  
  
Kagome's friends "I wish that I had someone to treat me like that." And with that they sighed.  
  
Kagome - "We got to go, see you guys later." She pulled Sango's arm and the two of them left.  
  
Sango - "What's asthma Kagome-Chan?"  
  
Kagome - " It's a disease which effects the lungs."  
  
Sango - "Oh! Okay."  
  
They got back to the shrine, and walked into Kagome's house.  
  
Kagome's mother - " Did you two have fun, Kagome-Chan, Sango-Chan?"  
  
Kagome - "Yes mama."  
  
Sango - "Yes."  
  
Kagome's mother - "Maybe you could show me what you guys got earlier." 


	8. Eight

Day Four  
  
Kaeade, Miroku, and Shippou where having a hard time getting Inu- Yasha to stay still so that they could help him with his wounds. He seemed to be doing more harm to himself then Sesshoumaru did when he fought him.  
  
Inu-Yasha - "DAMN IT!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" He ran next to the side of the wall of the box like room he was in.  
  
Kaeade - "He's damaging himself more then Sesshoumaru did."  
  
Miroku - "We can see that."  
  
Kaeade - "Inu-Yasha, calm down."  
  
Inu - Yasha - "LET ME OUT!!!!" He ran toward the door but was flung back by the barer; he hit the wall and then went at it again.  
  
Shippou - "INU- YASHA!!! Stop it!! You're hurting yourself. You don't want Kagome-Chan and Sango-Chan coming back and seeing you like this now do you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha - "I DON'T CARE!!! GET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE!!!" He ran forward to the door again and was flung back.  
  
Kaeade, Miroku, and Shippou sighed again.  
  
Miroku - "Hey! Kaeade-Sama, I got an idea. What about that little present that Kagome-Sama has left behind us the last time she was here before she went back to her world with Sango-Chan?"  
  
Shippou - "What are you talking about?" The small fox demon jumped up and asked.  
  
Inu - "LET ME OUT!!!!" Once again he hit the door and slammed into a wall.  
  
Kaeade - "I guess like we have to I'll be back."  
  
Miroku and Shippou sweatdropped as Inu-Yasha kept trying to get out of the room her was locked up in.  
  
Kaeade - "Here we go, all lock and loaded." She held a tranquilizer gun but then dropped it.  
  
Miroku - "I'll do it. I watched Kagome-Sama do it." He did everything what Kagome had showed Kaeade to do and then he finally pulled the trigger as soon as Inu-Yasha stopped moving one time. "That should do it." The trigger hit Inu-Yasha in the arm.  
  
Inu-Yasha - "MIROKU!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" With that he fell asleep soundly like a baby.  
  
Kaeade - "I think it's safe to go in now."  
  
With that all three of them walked into the room. Miroku had pulled out the tranquilizer dart out of Inu-Yasha's arm.  
  
Kaeade - "Shippou-Chan, go get me some clean water, and Kagome-Chan's first aid kit."  
  
Shippou - "Alright!" With that the small cute furry fox demon went off to the lake with a pale in his hands  
  
Kaeade - "Miroku, come help me move Inu-Yasha so that we can work with him easier."  
  
Miroku did so.  
  
Shippou came back with the pale of water in his hands one time and the next time he went off and came back with the first aid kit. For some weird reason he was wearing a males nurses outfit.  
  
Kaeade - "Shippou-Chan hand that here and what are you wearing?"  
  
Shippou - "Kagome-mama told me that this is a nurses outfit for males." He posed. "Don't fear Nurse Shippou-Chan is here."  
  
Kaeade - "Now's not the time to joke around Shippou-Chan."  
  
Shippou - "Alright." He went to go change his cloths.  
  
Kaeade and Miroku actually got Inu-Yasha all bandaged up. He would be out for another few hours and then wake up again. He slept somewhat peacefully through the night.  
  
Here I am back. My 10th chapter and many more to come until it gets done. I am glad to know that a lot of you like me paring Inu-Yasha and Sango up. I just got sick of Inu-Yasha/Kagome, and Sango/Miroku. I'm sorry if it takes me so long to get it up, but I am kind of not aloud on the computer a lot now. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy it. P.S. I am not the creator, or writer or Inu-Yasha. I changed Sango's name to Rei since Sango means Coral and is probably not very used in Japan expect for what it means. Enjoy! 


	9. Nine

Chapter Six  
  
Inu-Yasha finally decided to behave a little so they let him out of his little box. He was lying on the floor while Kaeade was cooking lunch. Miroku had gone out to do a little business in the village, which usually meant women hunting. Miroku offered for Shippou to go with him, but Shippou decided that it was best not to go. Shippou was watching Kaeade cook; there was a long silence.  
  
Kaeade finally broke the silence as she still was watching her pot. "Inu- Yasha, stop giving a long face, they'll be back in one more day."  
  
Inu - "Feh! You think that's why I'm like this? Stupid humans."  
  
Shippou - "But Inu-Yasha! Your part human!"  
  
Inu grabbed him and started strangling the poor fox demon.  
  
Kaeade - "Are you still mad at how I had Miroku tranquilize you the other day? You know it had to be done."  
  
Inu had put Shippou down for a moment. "You should of let me out so I could go beat the living shit out of Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kaeade - "He let you go off easily this time as he did all of the other times Inu-Yasha."  
  
Shippou - "I don't see how Kagome-Mama or Sango-Chan could ever have fallen in love with this stubborn mutt."  
  
Just then Inu grabbed Shippou again and the small demon started to choke and gasp for air.  
  
Inu - "You little brat! Take that back!"  
  
Shippou - "But. It's true." He gasped for air and was nearly starting to turn a little blue.  
  
Inu - "Shippou!!!!" He gasped his hands around the fox demon's neck a little tighter, just then Miroku had entered the room.  
  
Miroku - " I see that you're feeling a lot better Inu-Yasha, now put Shippou down, I think Kagome-Sama would like to see him tomorrow all in one piece.  
  
Inu - "Feh! Shut up!"  
  
Miroku - "Too bad Kagome and Sango had not been here to see this. They could see how cruel you where and would want to come to me." He was joking, well expect for the Kagome part any ways.  
  
Inu-Yasha dropped Shippou and grabbed Miroku by the collar "Leave Sango alone!" He paused and added. "Kagome as well! Keep your hands off of them you leach!"  
  
Miroku - " So he is a two timing."  
  
At that moment, Inu-Yasha's fist came flying into Miroku's face, and Miroku went flying literally out the door.  
  
Shippou was gasping for air, but looked up in time to see a flying Miroku.  
  
Kaeade sighed. "Inu-Yasha, sit down and behave yourself."  
  
Inu-Yasha sat, he was too afraid of Kagome coming in through the door any moment and the "S" word being shouted so many times that his ears would still be ringing long afterwards.  
  
Kaeade - "Miroku's probably going to be pretty bruised up when he comes back." She looked at Inu-Yasha. "You going to apologize when he gets back?"  
  
Inu - "Feh!"  
  
Shippou - "I can finally breath!" He finally took one last big breath and then sighed. "I can breath again!" He cried out of joy. 


	10. Ten

Day Seven  
  
It was the last day for Sango to be in Kagome's world, and Kagome was packing her cloths for later on that evening when they where going to leave.  
  
Kagome - "Hey! Sango-Chan, hand me that over there will ya?"  
  
Sango - "What over there?"  
  
Kagome - "That shirt."  
  
Sango - "Alright." She handed the shirt.  
  
Kagome - "Sango-Chan, are you going to bring any thing back with you?"  
  
Sango - "No, just the things I brought over here." She looked around. "By the way, where did you manage to hide."  
  
Kagome - "In the same room as the Bone Eaters Well."  
  
Sango - "Alright."  
  
Kagome - "Your cloths are over here though." She pointed to her closet.  
  
Sango - "When are we going, it hasn't exactly been seven days yet."  
  
Kagome - "I'm not counting the night."  
  
Souta walked in. "Sango-Chan, are we going to get to practice one more time before you leave?"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome - "Okay, just be back here at the time that we're leaving."  
  
Sango - "Come on Souta-Kun, let's go."  
  
Souta - "Yes!" he grabbed his teachers' bamboo sword and the two of them left the room.  
  
The two of them went outside, and started to practice. Sango thought "Just like my little brother and I." She looked at Souta and smiled. "Souta! Watch your back!" She hit his back.  
  
Souta - "Owww. That hurt!" He rubbed his back a little.  
  
Sango - "It wasn't that hard."  
  
Souta ran behind her and got her back, catching her off guard and smacked her right in the back. Souta mimicking Sango "Maybe you shouldn't get distracted." He laughed.  
  
Sango - "Alright, alright, you got me there; now, back to work!" She started to slightly attack him again.  
  
Souta thinking to himself "People are always telling me to get back to work." He kept paying attention to Sango at the same time he was thinking this.  
  
Just then, there was a big boom! Coming from inside the well. Kagome, Sango, Souta, and Grandfather came running towards it to see what was happening.  
  
Kagome - "A demon can not get though that well."  
  
Grandfather - "Maybe ones trying to go back through."  
  
Kagome - "Impossible, the only demon aloud though is Inu-Yasha and he's not even a full demon."  
  
Sango - "There was that one demon that had fallowed you there the first time, right?"  
  
Kagome remembering how she told Miroku, Shippou, Sango, Kaeade, and Inu- Yasha, how she came through the first time responded "Inu-Yasha and I killed that one already."  
  
After a while the booming just stopped. It didn't make any noise at all after it made the last boom.  
  
Grandfather - "Ah! This place is cursed!" He ran out of the room.  
  
Kagome - "I guess like we should go ahead and go back since where already over here."  
  
Sango - "Don't you need to go get your things?"  
  
Kagome - "Yes and change back to your other.." She stopped as she finally realized that Sango was already changed. "Be right back." She ran upstairs and then grabbed her bag, a few other things, and then joined Sango back at the well.  
  
Sango - "Need some help with those, Kagome-Chan?"  
  
Kagome - "No, I got it." She dropped them all with a sigh. There where a few things in there for the other three stuck in Feudal Japan. "On the other hand, maybe I will."  
  
Sango laughed a little bit as she grabbed two of the bags.  
  
Kagome pulled the first arrow, and then the second. Next she had pulled the two shudders open to the side and the well that went between the two worlds where opened, and the two times where connected. "Here we go." Kagome grabbed the other two bags and then climbed down the ladder. Sango climbed in after her. Suddenly, the blue light appeared around the two of them. It swallowed them both up and then took them back to Feudal Japan. When the two of them got there they climbed out of the well one of them throwing the bags out of the well, and then the person who was next did the same.  
  
Sango - "Things between your world and mine are different Kagome-Chan."  
  
Kagome - "I know."  
  
Sango - "I'll give you the you know what back once we're in a safer place."  
  
Kagome - "Understood." The two of them dragged the bags back to Kagome's hut and then went to go look for the others.  
  
I know that this isn't a very interesting chapter but forgive. If you don't like this being a Inu-Yasha/Sango fan fic, then keep it to yourself. I have gotten some pretty mean reviews; I know I told you to tell me what you think, but at least be polite about it. If you don't like it then shove it. If you don't like this first half, then you won't like the rest of it either. Enjoy! P.S. I do not own or have created Inu-Yasha, but as you can tell this story is very much of my own. 


	11. Eleven

Yes, this is a Kagome/Inu-Yasha Kikyou/Inu-Yasha fan hater. I dislike Kikyou a whole lot if that is what you want to hear. This is MY fan fic and I will put whomever with who I please. If you do not like it, then don't read! Thanks for all the reviews, even the not so nice ones. There are going to be some weird things happening, which some of you might not like from this point on. But tell me what you think and enjoy!  
Back in Feudal Japan  
  
Kagome and Sango where back in feudal times. Back before any type of modern technology was invented. They where back, is all they cared about. It was nicer here then it was in modern times. All expect for a few things missing but they could live with out it. Kagome and Sango had found Inu- Yasha, Kaeade, and Shippou all in Kaeade's hut.  
  
Kagome - "Where back!"  
  
Shippou quickly ran and jumped into Kagome's arms. "Kagome-Mama!" He was glad to see his adopted mother.  
  
Kagome - "I missed you to Shippou-Chan."  
  
Sango looked at Inu - "What happened to you?"  
  
Inu - "Feh!"  
  
Kaeade - "Nice way to greet your wife."  
  
Inu-Yasha - "Shut up!"  
  
Sango - "You didn't miss me?"  
  
Inu - "You already know the answer to that."  
  
Kaeade and Kagome sighed. "Married and still treat each other like this."  
  
Sango sat on Inu-Yasha's lap, the two of them where having a mental conversation.  
  
Sango - "Oh yeah!" She just remembered that she still had her half of the Shinkon no Tama on her; she pulled the string off of her neck and handed the half to Kagome. "Thanks for lending it to me, Kagome-Chan."  
  
Kagome took it and put the two halves back together. "No problem Sango- Chan." She put the Shinkon no Tama around her neck, though this times, only as a whole Shinkon no Tama instead of only half of it. She took the string off of Sango's half as she had it safely around her neck.  
  
Shippou - "Inu-Yasha punched Miroku out of the hut when Miroku-Kun said something about you and Sango-Chan." He hid behind Kagome's shoulder when he saw Inu-Yasha looking at him funny.  
  
Kagome - "Don't make me say the "S" word Inu-Yasha.  
  
Before Inu could say anything, Sango kissed him as a distraction  
  
Kaeade, Kagome, and Shippou all sweatdropped.  
  
Just at that moment a still beat up Miroku entered the room.  
  
Shippou - "See what I mean?"  
  
Inu was still being distracted.  
  
Shippou - "Inu-Yasha and Sango are going to mate!"  
  
Kagome - "No there not, they're just kissing. Inu-Yasha, Sango! Please! In front of little kids eyes."  
  
Sango and Inu-Yasha stopped kissing and blushed.  
  
Kagome - "That's better."  
  
Sango - "Did we miss much while we where gone?"  
  
Miroku - "Just Inu-Yasha knocking me literally out the hut."  
  
Sango and Kagome had started laughing.  
  
Miroku - "What's so funny?"  
  
Kagome - "That's not hard to believe."  
  
Miroku - "Your home early."  
  
Sango - "Not really, it is the seventh day after all."  
  
Miroku looked at the calendar and realized that they forgot to mark it off with all the commotion going on.  
  
Just then there was yet another loud BOOM! Going outside of the village. The whole gang ran outside to go see what it was. It was Sesshoumaru once again attacking the village trying to get the gangs attention.  
  
Inu - "SESSHOUMARU!!!!!" He screamed at his older half brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Inu-Yasha." Both of their eyes met face-to-face, eye-to-eye.  
  
Kaeade - "Here we go again. Inu-Yasha! Take the fight outside of the village we just got done repairing it from the last attack."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "I did not come here to fight you half brother."  
  
Inu - "What?"  
  
Sesshoumaru - " I came here to get the girl."  
  
Inu-Yasha stood in front of Kagome and Sango.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly with drew his sword and knocked Inu-Yasha to the side and kidnapped Kagome.  
  
Sango - "Kiara!" The cute, cud able little, yellow cat jumped in front of Sango and turned into a big, fire cat. Sango quickly changed before she came out of the hut and she jumped on Kiara's back. Shippou and Miroku had joined her.  
  
Inu-Yasha decided to run there.  
  
Kagome blushed as she was being held in the prince of the Western Lands arms as he jumped rode away on his weird demon. He had him stop away from the village in a near by creak, and woods, he sent his beast away and would call him again when he wanted him.  
  
Kagome with drew her bow and arrow and held it at his throat.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ Who would ever think Sessho/Kagome? A full-blooded demon Loving a human? I guess like it runs in the family. Continued in the next chapter. ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ 


	12. Twelve

Kagome's Kidnapped!  
  
There was an aquwardly silence between the two of them. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome, and was about to kiss her when Kouga appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Kouga - "Kagome! What are you doing with my woman?" He looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked from Kagome to Kouga "This human is YOUR woman?" He had smiled a bit.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and thought "Kouga-Kun and Sesshoumaru-Sama are fighting over me?" She blushed at the thought. "Back home they never did anything like this!" She wondered what her three, boy crazy friends would say if they found out about this at home.  
  
Kouga - "Kagome is my woman! I have claim on her."  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome, looked at her neck and snickered. "I do not see a bite mark."  
  
Kouga - "I didn't have time to get around to that."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Oh?" He was enjoying this a little too much. He already knew he could of defeated this weak little demon in one blow or two of his sword.  
  
A cold wind blew, which gave Kagome the chills. She had a bad feeling something was going to happen.  
  
Kouga - "That stupid dog terd Inu-Yasha took her away from me." He was getting a bit ticked off now that he had to mention Inu-Yasha's name.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "You had a full year to do so."  
  
Kouga - "As well as you."  
  
The two of them death glared each other.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped "Okay now this is getting annoying."  
  
The two of them looked at Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "The last one standing sound good to you?"  
  
Kouga - "Sounds good to me."  
  
They got into a fighting stance and looked like each was about to kill each other.  
  
Kouga - "I'm guessing you're related to that dog terd Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Not that it matters, yes. What business is it to you?" He did not like his brother's name being mentioned in his presents at this time.  
  
Kagome looked at the two of them. She could tell it was going to get ugly by the way the two of them where going at it with the insults. Kagome had just remembered that she had her purse on her still, and in her purse there was two rosary's given to her by Kaeade. She acted like she was hugging Sesshoumaru, put it around him, and said "UP!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned into an arrow pointing up ward.  
  
Kouga - "For being a prince of the Western Lands, you are easily put down by a word."  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and pulled out another one but hid it behind her back. "Kouga-Kun, could you come here for a moment please?" She walked towards him.  
  
Kouga - "You want to me my woman?" He ran, grabbed her hand, and there in her hand was a rosary. "NO!" He tried to run, but Kagome was faster. She threw it around his head and he stopped and tired to get it off but it wouldn't budge off around his neck.  
  
Kagome - "Kouga-Kun! Your word is." She pondered a little bit. "Let me think hmm.." She wondered what a good word for Kouga would be. "Oh yes here it is, kitten." With that he turned into a small cute little kitten.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kouga started fighting at each other again with every other word being "Down! Kitten!" By Kagome who was finding this all a little too amusing. "At least Inu-Yasha's word is only sit."  
  
You could hear a "BITCH!!!" In the distance that sounded nothing more but an echo to everyone else.  
  
The gag was not to far behind. Kagome realizing that they where not even paying attention to her, started to run into the woods and tried to make her escape to the others.  
  
Lalalalalala here it is, chapter 14. Enjoy! Weird but wouldn't it be funny if Sesshoumaru and Kouga where fighting over Kagome's love? Though we already know the answer for Kouga. Hehehehe. Continued in Chapter 15! Enjoy. 


	13. Thirteen

The Fight Continues  
  
Kagome came back to the village by the Bone Eating Well. The others had just gotten back a little while before her, not being able to find her. Everyone was glad to see her again, even Inu-Yasha who was worried what his brother might have done with her. Booms! Could be heard through out the whole village, Kouga and Sesshoumaru where still at it.  
  
Inu - "What did he do to you? Are you hurt?" A very concerned Inu-Yasha asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome - "I'm fine."  
  
Shippou jumped on to Kagome's shoulder. "Glad to see you all in one piece Kagome-Chan."  
  
Inu-Yasha smacked the fox demon on his head and a big bump grew in its place.  
  
Shippou held his head "Owww!!!"  
  
Kagome - "Inu-Yasha be nice before I say the S. Word."  
  
Inu-Yasha - "Yes Kagome-Chan." He went quiet afraid of her to say the S word.  
  
Sango - "Kagome-Chan did Sesshoumaru tell you.."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango and said nothing but nodded.  
  
Boom!!!!!! Boom!!!!!! Boom!!!!!! Could be heard through out the whole Inu- Yasha forest. The whole village looked in the direction in which it was coming from. It was Sesshoumaru and Kouga still fighting.  
  
Miroku - "Are those two ever going to stop?"  
  
Inu - "Knowing Sesshoumaru he's probably playing with the stupid wolf."  
  
Miroku - "Probably."  
  
Sango joking, "How would you know that? From your experience with him?"  
  
Inu - "Feh! Don't remind me."  
  
Kagome - "This could get interesting, don't you agree?"  
  
Everyone looked at Kagome a little bit in shock.  
  
Kagome - "Sango, can I barrow Kiara for a while?"  
  
Sango - "Sure Kagome-Chan, Kiara." With that Kiara went in to all big kitty mode and Kagome jumped on to her back. She rode over towards the fight.  
  
Everyone looked at her not sure what was going on. All of a sudden you could hear the words "UP!!!!!" and "KITTEN!!!" The fighting stopped suddenly. Sesshoumaru became an arrow pointing upwards and Kouga became a cute little kitten.  
  
The whole village wondered why the fighting had stopped. They couldn't see anything, well anything but an arrow pointing upwards and a kitten that is. They wondered where Kouga and Sesshoumaru went off. Slowly, the two demons' crawled away a little bit embarrassed. That was the end of the fight, for now anyways. Kagome came back on Kiara and Kiara went back to little kitty mode and jumped on to Sango's shoulder. It was quiet for the rest of the night.  
  
* * * * * There ya go. Chapter 15. Who will Kagome Choose? P.S. I do not own or have created Inu-Yasha but please enjoy. 


	14. Fourteen

Naraku's Back  
  
Kagome sat there by the edge of the lake, looking at it's clear blue water that was once filled with a demon of pure evil. It was before Kagome and the rest of the gang got hold of it any way. She sat there thinking in deep thought. Sesshoumaru was not far away, but she couldn't see him. Inu-Yasha was having a nice friendly conversation with his brother for once in his life. The two of them where talking about Kagome, but she didn't know that.  
  
Kagome - "WHY THE HELL DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO STUBORN!" She screamed and threw a rock in the water. The birds in a tree by her flew out of it a bit scared of her.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru looked in the direction of the screaming and sweatdropped.  
  
Kagome got up and walked off back towards her hut, thinking about going back home. "No point in me staying here, nothings happening."  
  
Just then, an evil familiar demon appeared out of the trees. A person inside of a baboon skin, Naraku, he was back.  
  
Kagome - "Naraku! Your spoce to bed dead!"  
  
Naraku - "That's what I wanted you to think."  
  
Kagome looked at him and thought, "Damn! Why is it that I always forget my arrows when I need them?"  
  
Naraku looked at her and kissed her. Kagome blinked and tried to push him away. She screamed.  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears went up and ran towards her, Sesshoumaru got to where Kagome was first.  
  
Inu-Yasha "NARAKU!!!! BASTERED! Your dead!"  
  
Naraku - "Inu-Yasha, glad to see that you remember me. Better keep out of it before anything happens to your mate."  
  
Speaking of which, Sango's boomerang came flying out of the trees in the direction of to where Naraku was and he moved to the side easily dodging it still holding Kagome, the boomerang then came flying back around, bearly hitting Sango, who just bearly dodged it by jumping to the side. Her weapon went flying in to a few trees behind her and then somehow came back towards her direction. It flew and landed right at Sango's feet.  
  
Naraku - "See what I mean, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Inu - "Sesshoumaru? Aren't you going to do any thing?"  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Obously it's an act."  
  
Inu - "And you wonder why Kagome doesn't want to go with you."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "She's probably doing this just to get my attention."  
  
Kagome - "You think this is kidding?" She screamed as Naraku was taking her a way.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Damn!" Sesshoumaru went after Naraku and caught him. He grabbed Kagome out of his hands when other things were distracting Naraku, Sesshoumaru knocked Naraku back to his fortress where ever It was. Sesshoumaru then came back to where the others where still holding Kagome, who had been hugging Sesshoumaru while he was holding her.  
  
Shippou - "Kagome-Mama!" He wanted to go and jump to her but Sango held him back.  
  
Kagome cried as Sesshoumaru was holding her.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Kagome, will you be my mate?"  
  
Kagome - "Yes."  
  
Kouga came just at that point. "NO SHE WILL NOT!!!"  
  
Inu - "Leave my sister in law alone!"  
  
Kouga - "Stay out of this you dog terd!"  
  
Inu - "WHAT!!!???"  
  
Kagome - "It's Okay, I got it." She pointed to his rosary around his neck and Inu snickered a little. "Kouga-Kun!"  
  
Kouga's ears twitched a little bit as he heard her name.  
  
Kagome - "Kouga-Kun! KITTEN!!! KITTEN!!! KITTEN!!!"  
  
Kouga fell down all three times he yelled kitten and turned in to a cat.  
  
Everyone laughed and Kouga went running away as a kitten. They also said "Congrats Kagome-Chan!"  
  
Sango - "It's about time."  
  
Miroku - "Yeah!"  
  
Inu - "Does this mean that I have to be nice to Sesshoumaru for now on?"  
  
Kagome - "I wouldn't expect you to be any nicer then you are to me."  
  
Inu - "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Sango thinking to Inu-Yasha "Would this be a good time to tell them about?"  
  
Inu - "They should be able to tell."  
  
Sango - "Obously they haven't said anything about it yet."  
  
Kagome - "So I guess like I have to take you home now and show my grandfather and mother Fluffy-Sama."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Fluffy- Sama?"  
  
Kagome - "Yes."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "It's fine as long as only you call me it. Maybe very few likely sometimes can Sango call me that." He looked over at his sister in law.  
  
Shippou - "Hey! Inu-Yasha, why is Sango a little bit big?" He looked at her stomach. "Is she?" The rest of them looked at Sango who sweatdropped.  
  
Kagome - "Sango-Chan, are you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru - "I'm going to be an uncle!"  
  
Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru, sweatdropped and fell over.  
  
Kagome - "Go Sango!"  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Hey Kagome-Chan, want to get started?" He looked at his mate.  
  
Kagome - "Don't even think about it Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "You're my mate now." He grabbed her.  
  
Kagome removed his hands from him and then said. "UP UP UP UP UP UP!!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned in to an arrow pointing upward. Everyone sighed.  
  
Sango - "Looks like things aren't going to change much around here."  
  
Miroku, and Shippou nodded in agreement. Kagome still had the edge on guys, even if they where her new mate. Inu-Yasha was sit, and Sesshoumaru was up. How much of a coincidence was that?  
  
* * * * * There ya go, the next chapter. Inu-Yasha with pups, scary isn't it? I hope that you are enjoying this so far. P.S. I do not own Inu-Yasha or did I not create it. So please do not sue me, you wouldn't get anything. This story is very much of my own. Enjoy! ^- ^ 


	15. Fifteen

Sesshoumaru in the Human World.  
  
Kagome was now Sesshoumaru's mate, and Sango was pregnant with Inu- Yasha's pups. Miroku was the only single adult out of the gang. Shippou somewhat had a girlfriend; can you guess who? Rin. It was weird how the couples had all came together. Well most of them, Kagome and Sesshoumaru had feelings for each other before now and the same thing with Inu-Yasha and Kagome.  
  
Miroku had decided to go out to village again for a while. We all know what that means, women hunting time. Everyone, including Sesshoumaru had sweatdropped, sighed, and then fell over.  
  
Miroku - "Be back later."  
  
Everyone got up as soon as soon as he was out the door.  
  
Kagome - "I wonder how I am going to pull this off."  
  
Everyone looked at her as they sat up and blinked with little question marks going around their heads.  
  
Kagome - "I mean being in two worlds with a mate in one world and then grandfather, mama, and Souta in the other." She sighed.  
  
Shippou - "Kagome-Chan, what do you mean by two different worlds?"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped meaning to think it in her head but said that out loud by mistake. "I mean in two different places Shippou-Chan."  
  
Shippou - "Oh."  
  
Sango - "Couldn't you just fake your death?"  
  
Kagome - "Fake my death?"  
  
Sango - "There was a movie."  
  
Inu-Yasha / Shippou - "Kagome-Chan, what's a movie?"  
  
Kagome - "I'll explain it to you later."  
  
Inu-Yasha / Shippou - "Alright."  
  
Kagome - "I wonder how I could of done that."  
  
Sango - "Couldn't you just get ran over by a car?"  
  
Kagome - "It's not that easy."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "May be you could just disappear?"  
  
Kagome - "That would seem like something bad happened."  
  
Everyone sighed; this was going to be a problem.  
  
Kagome - "I got it! I could just say that I was sent to America to live with one of my cousins and send letters to my friends acting like I am actually there."  
  
Everyone blinked and all asked but Sango "What's America?"  
  
Kagome - "Nothing, nothing, it's a really big country, Fluffy-Sama." She looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inu-Yasha laughed "Fluffy-Sama?"  
  
Kagome glared at Inu who sweatdropped a big afraid.  
  
Sango - "Inu."  
  
Inu - "What?"  
  
She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach just to get him to shut up about Kagome's plan. By the way, surprisingly worked.  
  
Kagome - "Now that we have the mutt out of the way." She looked at Sesshoumaru. "I'm going to have to take you home so you can meet my family." She smiled happily.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "By the way Kagome, where is your home."  
  
Kagome - "That's for me to know and you to find out. I'm going back later on tonight."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "I don't have that much time on my hands to be doing useless errands."  
  
Kagome - "This isn't useless DON"T MAKE ME SAY THE U WORD!"  
  
Everyone looked at Kagome and sweatdropped.  
  
Shippou - "Kagome-Mama, does this mean that you'll be staying here permit?"  
  
Kagome - "I'll go back to visit every once in a while, but pretty much the answer is yes to your question Shippou-Chan."  
  
Shippou - "Yeay!" Kagome was clung to by the small fox demon.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Mama?" He blinked and looked at Kagome to the fox demon and then back to Kagome. "Since of when do you, we have a son?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Fluffy idiot, he's not really my son, he's just adopted, he lost his parents before we even met."  
  
Inu - "You say that I'm stupid. Well Feh! In your face Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Why do you say in your face brother?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nearly fainted as his half brother Sesshoumaru called him something he has not heard in a long time. "What do I mean? You said humans are weak didn't you? You married one."  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled a bit. "And did you not mate with one as well Inu- Yasha?"  
  
Inu - "I never really said that I had anything against humans."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "That's a lie."  
  
The two brothers argued back and forth for a while.  
  
Kagome - "At least they're not sword fighting."  
  
Sango - "Yeah, who would stop those two?" She looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome - "Just simple little words make these two go crazy."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "I did not say that!"  
  
Inu - "You did to!"  
  
Kagome and Sango sighed and sweatdropped. It was going to be a long day. Shippou had gotten bored and went out to go play with Rin.  
  
Inu - "You saved a human child's life!"  
  
Sesshoumaru - "When Kagome-Chan and I mate my child WILL be part human."  
  
Inu - "So. You still saved one and you didn't have to."  
  
The two of them fought back and forth back and forth.  
  
Kagome - "Can I be godmother?"  
  
Sango - "Why godmother? You're already going to be an aunt."  
  
Kagome - "I know, but still."  
  
Sango - "Fine."  
  
Kagome - "Sesshoumaru-Sama!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped arguing and was like "Shit! I'm in trouble now, she said my name."  
  
Kagome - "I'm leaving to my hut, and be back with some things and then you better be ready to leave."  
  
Inu - "But only you and I are aloud through!"  
  
Kagome - "I am and maybe Fluffy. If not we always have the Shinkon no Tama."  
  
Inu - "You wouldn't even give me that!"  
  
Kagome - "This is different."  
  
Inu - "This is no different!"  
  
Kagome - "Inu-Yasha! Sit! Sit! Sit!!!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha fell three times going "DAMN BITCH!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing to Inu-Yasha's falling but did say something about his complement. "She's a bitch all right. Mine."  
  
Kagome twitched once and Shippou and Sango looked at each other giving them that uh oh, he shouldn't of done that look. "UP!!! UP!!! UP!!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned in to an arrow pointing upwards and Kagome left walking out of Sango's an Inu-Yasha's hut, leaving Shippou and Sesshoumaru behind.  
  
Miroku walked in and blinked to see the half demon; the prince of the western lands being controlled so easily by a mere human. "Did I miss something?"  
  
Kagome walked back in with her yellow bag on her shoulder. "Miroku-Sama, you always miss something."  
  
Miroku - "Oh."  
  
Kagome - "Sesshoumaru, are you coming or what? Do I have to pull you by the ears?"  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly got up and took Kagome's bag with out being asked. Miroku followed Kagome and Sesshoumaru outside, Inu-Yasha helped Sango up and those two, along with Shippou walked out and went to the well.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Why have we stopped at a well? Are you thirsty?" He watched as Kagome climbed down the well.  
  
Kagome - "Sesshoumaru! Get your butt in here or do I have to drag it?"  
  
Miroku whispered over to Inu-Yasha "Is it me or has Kagome gotten a little bit meaner since she and Sesshoumaru became mates?"  
  
Inu - "It's only you."  
  
Sesshoumaru still puzzled about the well jumped in any way after Kagome had safely gotten down. "I still don't see the point in this." He said suddenly as Kagome grabbed his hand, a blue light surrounded the two of them. They could no longer be seen in Feudal Japan.  
  
The gang gasped in amazement as the two of them where gone. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had gone in to the well and vanished to where ever Kagome's world was. And now a whole new adventure begins for Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
* * * * * Kagome and Sesshoumaru going in to the human world, scary, how will Kagome plan her evil scam to get out of the human world for good and will her mother approve of it. Scary thoughts I know. Sango's pregnant with Inu- Yasha's pups but how many will she have I wonder.. Hmm. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am racking my brain to write it. Tell me what you think and please be nice about it. Good comments are good for the thought process; but also bad incase if you get a big head. P.S. I do not own Inu-Yasha or have written or created it. This story is very very original I assure you. This is continued in chapter 18, any ideas on who I should put Miroku with? 


	16. Sixteen

Sesshoumaru in the other world part 2  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru had just reached her world; Kagome removed the Shinkon no Tama out of his hand before he could realize that it was even there and she quickly hid it away in her hand. Sesshoumaru stood there blinking as the blue light disappeared, but yet, there they where, in the same place as they left. A well, and not just any well, The Bone Eating Well. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's bag as she started to climb up the ladder her grandfather had put there for her. Sesshoumaru grabbed her as well and jumped out of the well.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Where the hell are we?"  
  
Kagome - "My world."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "The well is still here but the surroundings are different."  
  
Kagome - "You probably already read my thoughts and know that we are not in the same time but pretty much in the same area, just a bit different."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded as the two of them walked out. Luckily, it was nighttime so that ment that they wouldn't have any un-expected visitors showing up and they didn't have any neighbors. Kagome led Sesshoumaru to her house and opened the door.  
  
Kagome - "Mama, I'm home." She said not too loudly incase they where asleep but they weren't, they where having a late dinner.  
  
Mama - "Welcome back Kagome-Chan, I didn't expect to see you this early. Is something wrong?" She paused and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Who's your friend? And what a cute tail!" She patted his tail. "Is it real?"  
  
Kagome laughed and Sessho looked like he was a little annoyed.  
  
Grandfather walked in the room and screamed. "All!!! It's a demon!" He fell over as he brought out his talismans.  
  
Kagome - "Yes, he is a demon. Everyone, this is Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha's older half brother."  
  
Everyone blinked.  
  
Souta - "Nice to meet you brother Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome and Sessho nearly fell, how did he know that they where married.  
  
Souta blinked "Did I say something wrong? How's Brother Inu-Yasha doing?"  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru sighed in relief.  
  
Kagome - "Inu-Yasha's fine with pups on the way." She answered her little brother's question. She then looked to her mother. "Mama, could I talk to you alone in the other room for a moment?"  
  
Mama nodded. "Okay, is something wrong Kagome-Chan?"  
  
Kagome and her mother went in to the other room. Kagome explained the whole situation to her mother who nearly hit the roof, about Kagome staying with Sesshoumaru that is.  
  
Mama - "You want to do this?"  
  
Kagome nodded as her reply.  
  
Mama - "I guess like we could tell them that, but what about your school?"  
  
Kagome - "I already know enough and besides, that stuff hasn't been invented yet in the world that I would be staying in."  
  
Mama started crying.  
  
Kagome - "Something wrong, mama?"  
  
Mama - "I'm going to miss you!!!"  
  
The three guys in the other room  
  
Grandfather - "Sesshoumaru, are you going to give me any great grandchildren with my granddaughter?"  
  
Kagome - "GRANDFATHER!!!" Ran through out the whole house.  
  
Mama - "I'll drop you out of school tomorrow saying that you're too sick to come."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Thank you. I'll come and visit."  
  
Mama smiled. Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
Mama - "Kagome, you and Sesshoumaru are staying here tonight. You can leave tomorrow morning."  
  
Kagome - "Ok."  
  
Mama - "And what do you mean by Inu-Yasha's having pups?" She just remembered Kagome telling this to Souta.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yep! I'm going to be an aunt. Sango and Inu-Yasha are together."  
  
Everyone almost fell over expect Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Souta - "Who would ever have thought Teacher and Brother Inu-Yasha being together."  
  
Kagome giggled. "Souta, you have the right to call him that now."  
  
That's kind of how they ended the day.  
  
* * * * * There you go for now. Sorry about the crap written stories lately. I've been having some troubles wracking up my brain trying to think of what to have next. Plus I am writing another fan fic. So forgive will ya? Tell me what you think. P.S. I do not own or have created or written the original story of Inu- Yasha, this fan fic is very much made up. Please do not sue me. You wouldn't get anything. 


	17. Seventeen

(Disclaimer: Once again I do not own or have created Inu-Yasha, well Inu- Yasha himself should be mind, but we won't go there.)  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â   
Sesshoumaru and Kagome's Human Wedding!  
  
It was right before they had gone to bed and Sesshoumaru had followed Kagome into her bedroom when her mom walked in. But before Sesshoumaru could have climbed into bed with Kagome, her mother had busted through the room.  
  
Mama - "What on earth do you think your doing?" She asked in a not so nice tone of voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Going to cuddle with my mate, what else." He stopped realizing that he and Kagome hasn't done THAT yet, and it was required to make the mating process complete.  
  
Mama - "You." She pointed to Sesshoumaru. "Follow me."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "What, you're not going to let me sleep with MY mate?"  
  
Mama - "NOT UNTIL YOUR PROPERLY MARRIED!" She yelled. Sesshoumaru winced for her yelling had hurt his sensitive ears. "YOU STUPID." He stopped feeling the evil eye coming from his one and only mate.  
  
Kagome - "Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru looked at her and waited for that cursed word to come.  
  
Kagome - "UP!!!!" Sesshoumaru turned into a big blinking red sign pointing upward.  
  
Kagome's mom stood there and stared for a while and then started to laugh, forgetting how mad she was at her son in law. " Your still sleeping in a different room. it's the one right next door." She pulled Sesshoumaru out of Kagome's room and dragged him into the guest bedroom.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Do not treat me like that, I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of all the western lands."  
  
Mama - "Shut up and go to bed." She was tired, and wasn't in a very good mood having a long day.  
  
Everyone went to bed and the house by the shrine was quiet for the night, the only thing that made a sound was the crickets outside of the house.  
  
*The next day*  
  
The next day was a big day for Kagome's family, for Kagome's grandfather has decided he would perform the wedding ceremony since it would be weird for the two of them to go to church with someone that was inhuman, plus on such short notice and it being a tradition in the family for the man to marry them, or so grandfather said.  
  
Kagome - "How come I got to get married? I don't want to have to wear a dress." Kagome complained only really wanting to get married once, and that surly wasn't by her grandfather.  
  
Mama - "You can wear my old wedding dress, it is still in good shape." She smiles as she pulls her daughter by Kagome's hand and to her bedroom.  
  
Kagome - " But mama, don't you think someone will notice if you marry me to Fluffy-Sama?"  
  
Mama - "Don't worry, the only thing they'll be able to notice is his tail, he's going to wear a suit." Kagome laughed at the thought, they can have a nice time trying to get him into one. She was finally pulled upstairs, into her mothers room, which use to be her mothers/fathers room and her mom had pulled out her old dress, which was in still good shape.  
  
Suddenly, from a few rooms down, you could hear cursing, and crashing from Sesshoumaru trying to get far away as he can. "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled at Souta and Kagome's Grandfather.  
  
Kagome and her mom had walked out of the room and looked to see what the commotion was.  
  
Kagome - "Fluffy-Sama." She blinked trying not to laugh at the great demon.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw Kagome and quickly ran to her and hid behind her, or as well as he could. "WHAT THE F*** IS THAT!!!"  
  
Kagome - "Sesshoumaru. watch your language." She speaks and then looks at the suit. "Oh! That's just a suit."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Your not putting that thing on me!" He points at it.  
  
Kagome - "Fine, fine, you don't have to wear it."  
  
Grandfather - "But."  
  
Kagome - "GRANDFATHER ITS MY WEDDING AND I CAN DRESS HOW I WANT TO!" She yelled and grandfather nodded.  
  
Mama - "My little girls growing up." She cried.  
  
Sota - "Mama, save the tears for when it actually starts."  
  
Mama - "Your right Sota."  
  
All of them went downstairs so grandfather could marry them. They had all spent the past hour watching grandfather driving away the evil spirits from Kagome and Sesshoumaru "Happy future relationship." He had finally got on to the actually vows and Sesshoumaru was lost during most of it. Grandfather finally said the words. "I now pronounce you." He paused not knowing what to call Sesshoumaru since he was a man, but not a human. "Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his new bride/mate, it was with whatever world they where in that counted. He kissed her passionately on the lips even though who would think that Sesshoumaru could be passionate. Kagome blushed since he was kissing her in front of her family and they would never let her live this down. Sesshoumaru' ears started to twitch a bit since he smelted a familiar sent, his half brother Inu-Yasha was standing there watching un- invited. He stopped kissing Kagome, and gave a low grow to Inu who was doing nothing but standing there watching. Inu-Yasha suddenly pulled out his sword (if anyone knows the correct spelling of it please tell me) and held it out and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Souta - "Inu-Yasha brother! Don't hurt Sesshoumaru brother!" He looked at Inu and wondered what has gotten into him since usually Inu was nice to him, so why not Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome sighed starting to twitch a little as she watched the two of them start to go at it and destroying some things. The place was going to be demolished by the time they stopped.  
  
Grandfather - "Souta use the containment talismans!" He handed his grandson one of his talismans. The two of them threw it at Inu and Sesshoumaru but it just bounced fright off of them and the two brothers kept fighting until there was a sudden scream.  
  
Kagome - "INU-YASHA!!!!!!! SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Could be heard echoed through out the place, she paused, caught her breath and then yelled again. "SESSHOUMARU! UP!!!!" They both obeyed her commands and did what they where suppose to do un-willingly. She walked to the house into her room and slammed the door a bit ticked off. 


	18. Eighteen

Part Two  
  
Now before Kagome had returned to the Feudal world, some preparations had to be made in her own world. Kagome had hung out with her friends for the next week telling them where she was going and that she'd be back to visit on vacation time. Her friends saw her off crying as Kagome left. The reason why that she was going to America, was because of all her sick- nesses that she kept getting and that they found a real good dr. over there that could cure her. Though what her friends didn't know was that she was going to a near by city, and then was to take a bus back to where she lived and then slip into the well when it was night time. A difficult plan, but it all worked out way too well.  
  
Kagome got back to the shrine at night like they had planned. She said goodbye to everyone and that she would be back to visit soon. She jumped through the well, and then the familiar blue light surrounded her once more. The blue light disappeared as she entered the other world and then she made the climb up the ladder and then pushed her yellow backpack outside and she sat on the wells edge and sighed. She made her way to the village putting her bag on her back, and quickly walked there, not wanting to be with out her arrows at night with the strange things that could be lurking in the near by woods. She went into her hut, put her bag in its place and fell asleep until mid after-noon.  
  
You could hear the familiar "KAGOME-CHAN!!!" coming from a running Shippou as he ran to Kagome who had just stepped outside of her hut.  
  
Kagome - "What is it, Shippou-Chan, Inu-Yasha chasing you again?"  
  
Shippou - "Inu-Yasha's too busy hiding from Sango. That girl Rin keeps pulling my tail." He complained to Kagome.  
  
Kagome laughed as she saw Rin standing there next to Sesshoumaru. "Rin- Chan, would you stop pulling on Shippou's tail." She asked the small girl.  
  
Rin - "Yes Kagome-Sama." She pouted a bit, for she liked Shippou a bit and was just only playing around with him.  
  
Kagome - "Rin-Chan, Is Sesshoumaru around?"  
  
Rin - "Yes, Sesshoumaru-Sama is in the forest watching you hiding. Whatever you did to him in your world scared him." She laughed as she ran off to play with Shippou.  
  
Sesshoumaru who could hear Rin well enough to where he was hiding came out and yelled at her "I'm NOT AFRAID OF MY MATE!"  
  
Rin sniffled for Sesshoumaru yelling at her.  
  
Shippou - "You should be."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "And you keep out of it!"  
  
Kagome - "Don't talk to Shippou-Chan like that, he is your adopted son after all."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled a bit but then stopped since Kagome was death glaring him and he behaved.  
  
Kagome - "Lets go see Sango-Chan."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "The half breed's stupid mate."  
  
Kagome glared - "Sango-Chan might act ditzy from time to time but she is not."She paused a moment and then laughed at herself. "Your right, maybe she is." Sesshoumaru - "I thought you'd see things my way."  
  
Kagome - "Only this once."  
  
They went to go see Sango.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "How drunk did the half breed get you before you got." He felt his mates glares at him to shut up.  
  
Sango - "Nice to see you to, seeing how you're the uncle."  
  
Kagome - "And I'm the aunt and god mother!" She posed happily.  
  
Shippou - "I call place of godfather!" He followed Kagome's lead.  
  
Rin - "And I godmother?" She asked not sure how many they can have.  
  
Kagome - "Yep Rin-Chan." And she smiled at the young girl.  
  
Sesshoumaru put his hand on Sango's stomach who smacked it away.  
  
Sango - "Its bad enough that Inu does that when I tell him to stop." She said a little annoyed.  
  
Kagome - "How much longer?"  
  
Sango - "A good eight months." She looked outside of the hut to see if Inu was around and then said "Hey Kagome, lets go to village, I'll die if I have to stay in here."  
  
Kagome - "Aren't we already at the village?" She asked puzzled.  
  
Sango - "You know what I mean."  
  
Kagome and Sango went to the main part of the village with a little trail behind them.  
  
(Couldn't think of a title for the chapter so I thought I'd call it Part Two. I do not own Inu-Yasha or have created it but I do admit that I am only another crazy fan.) 


	19. Nineteen

Naraku Appears Again  
  
The five of them went into a town for a while and then told Kaeade that Kagome and Sesshoumaru where now officially married demon way and human way. Though she was not surprised by the thought of it. Seeing how the way those two had acted around each other before Kagome had went home the year before. After seeing Kaeade, they had decided to walk down to the lake, and eat lunch over down there. Shippou and Rin where chasing each other playing tag, both of them ending up falling in the water as they did so but they both laughed about it.  
  
Kagome - "Wouldn't Shippou-Chan and Rin-Chan make a cute couple?"  
  
Sesshoumaru - "What do you mean by a cute couple?" He asked being a little protective of the girl, her being with him for the past year or so.  
  
Sango - "Yes, they would. Too bad that they're not old enough."  
  
Kagome nodded and then took the fish out of the fire before it had started to burn. She then turned to the now two who where playing in the water (Shippou and Rin) and told them it was time to eat and came over.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jaken came up from behind Sango and clung to her from her waist since she was leaning back wards. Sango screamed and stood up and threw Jaken into a near by tree. Jaken stood back up and looked puzzled at Sango.  
  
Jaken - "Why did you do that my love?"  
  
Sango looked at him and seemed a bit discussed and a bit lost wondering why this, this demon was calling her his love.  
  
Jaken - "Why do you treat Jaken the same way that Sesshoumaru-Sama treats him?" He looked at her a bit hurt.  
  
Sango - "What do you mean by love?"  
  
Jaken - "Don't you see, it was meant for the two of us to be together." The demon said hopefully.  
  
Sango - "Mates." She blinked and laughed a bit. "Not really sorry but I'm already taken. Now if you'll excuse me I'll like to eat my lunch now." She said as she took a bite of the fish.  
  
Jaken - "What does my love mean by she's already taken?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped eating his fish for a moment and looked at Jaken. "She is with my half brother's child."  
  
Jaken - "Doesn't the great Sesshoumaru-Sama want to destroy Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Sesshoumaru - "We get along from time to time." He surprisingly said.  
  
Jaken - "But I thought all this time that Sesshoumaru-Sama wanted to kill Inu-Yasha!" He said in shock.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome who was giving him a death glare. "Times change Jaken."  
  
Jaken's jaw dropped and then said. "Sesshoumaru-Sama is having human emotions!" He exclaimed in extreme shock.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Jaken should remember his place." He said looking down at the toad like demon.  
  
Jaken, remembering now that Sesshoumaru was his lord, bowed "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-Sama. Jaken was out of his place, please forgive me." The small toad said and then Sesshoumaru took Jaken, and threw him into the water, got up, placed his foot on Jaken's head and made it to where Jaken couldn't come up for quite some time.  
  
Kagome - "He might deserve it, Fluffy-Sama, but your lunch is cold." She said like half an hour later.  
  
Sesshoumaru let Jaken come up, and sat back down and finished his lunch.  
  
Sango - "UGH! Now I smell like him." She complained.  
  
Kagome - "Why don't you go take a bath in the hot springs?" She suggested.  
  
Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
Kagome - "I'd say that the boys would need one as well. She waved her nose. We'll take the hot springs, and the men can have the cold one. Too bad Inu- Yasha wasn't around, he probably hasn't had one in months."  
  
Sango - "Actually. two days ago."  
  
Kagome looked at her and stared. "And you would know this how?"  
  
Sango - "I made him promise that he would take a bath at least every other day."  
  
Kagome laughed since Inu-Yasha usually smelted pretty bad and refused to take baths often and how Miroku and Shippou had to force him in there. She suddenly said. "Where is Miroku-San anyway?"  
  
Sango shrugged. "Probably hitting on every young girl he sees."  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement and sighed.  
  
Just then, the wind seemed to have change and everyone could feel it. The birds in the trees went flying out of their nesting places, and the familiar figure stood at the edge of the end of the forest by the lake to where they where.  
  
Naraku - "Miss me?" He asked.  
  
Kagome - "Naraku, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Naraku - "Just checking up on things. I see that the half breed isn't around." He looked from Kagome, to Shippou, to Sango, to Sesshoumaru, to Rin, to Jaken. "Hanging around humans these days, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at him.  
  
Naraku - "Down boy." He smirked at this angering Sesshoumaru off. "I thought you wanted to kill Inu-Yasha and all his comrades."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked as if he was going to kill Naraku.  
  
Naraku - "And I see that you have been taking good care of my mate."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY MATE!" He withdrew his sword.  
  
Naraku - "I thought Kagome told you. She's MY mate."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "She did not have YOUR bite mark on her neck at all."  
  
Naraku - "Really? Must have forgotten to do that." He shrugged.  
  
Kagome pulled out one of her arrows and held it at Naraku, and Sango had her boomerang out as well.  
  
Miroku and Inu-Yasha had jumped off of Kiara's back who was all in her demon cat form, the bigger one.  
  
Inu-Yasha - "You left the village when I told you not to."  
  
Sango - "I'm only five months pregnant, I don't need to stay in the hut all the time!"  
  
Inu-Yasha - "Yes, you do."  
  
Kagome - "You two can fight over this later, now isn't the time." She said. "And if you haven't noticed our little friend is back."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked to Naraku.  
  
Naraku - "So the whole party is finally back together. Inu-Yasha, we'll have to have a tea party or something some time since there's a large enough group to have one. I have things to do so I'll go now, and P.S. Try to kill each other for me." And with that he had disappeared not in the mood to deal with all of them.  
  
The gang looked at each other, not sure of what Naraku was planning. Inu- Yasha and Sango had continued their argument.  
  
Kagome getting a bit irritated finally broke the two from arguing up. "FINE WHEN SANGO'S 8 MONTHS SHE HAS TO STAY IN THE HUT!"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded in agreement as long as Sango did no fighting.  
  
Kagome - "Sango-Chan can fight until she's seven months."  
  
Inu-Yasha - "But it'll hurt the child."  
  
Kagome - "It wont actually hurt it until the seventh month. Well. unless if she gets stabbed or something else gets done to her stomach."  
  
Inu-Yasha - "SEE!"  
  
Kagome - "Sango-Chan is usually very careful."  
  
Inu-Yasha - "BUT."  
  
Kagome - "IT'S SETTLED! ONE MORE BUT AND I'll SAY THE S WORD!"  
  
That got Inu to quickly shut up and agreed not very happy about it though.  
  
Miroku - "Kagome-Chan." He said.  
  
Kagome - "What Miroku-San?"  
  
Miroku - "Will you marry me and this girl I met?" He asked.  
  
Kagome - "Can't you ask Kaeade?" Miroku - "But I would like you to do it, you're a priestess as well so I figured."  
  
Kagome - "Alright, I'd be glad to do it, but I'm going to ask Kaeade how the ceremony is preformed."  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement.  
  
(I Do Not Own Or Have Created Inu-Yasha, but I am only a fan with a twisted way of how the story should go.) 


	20. Twenty

WHAT THE?!  
  
Everyone, included the village people, kept a close look out for Naraku, whom for some weird reason, never appeared again. He usually had a tendency to show up at least once a week, but after him being defeated the first time, showed up every few months. They all thought things where peaceful and well, well besides the constant arguing between Sesshoumaru and Kagome about Sesshoumaru keeping on leaving with forgetting on taking her, Inu-Yasha had disappeared as well from time to time to go hunting, or so he said.  
  
Kagome - "What are you and Sesshoumaru doing?" She asked Inu-Yasha one day after his return.  
  
Inu-Yasha - "Nothing." He went into one of his usual positions; meaning with his back turned to her.  
  
Kagome - "Nothing my ass, it doesn't take a whole WEEK to go hunting."  
  
Inu-Yasha - "I also visited the Western Lands with Sesshoumaru." The torment of memories flooded back into his mind of when he was a little pup and lived at the castle.  
  
Kagome - "OH, so he can take his half brother who he hates so much, but not his mate?"  
  
Inu-Yasha said the wrong words. He should have never mentioned the Western Lands since Sesshoumaru still hasn't kept his promise of taking Kagome. You would think that Kagome would let one of her. famous temper tantrums, but which surprisingly she didn't. She just slapped him and walked off.  
  
Shippou stood there blinking in shock how Inu-Yasha just took the slap from Kagome. "You shouldn't have told her where you've been."  
  
Inu - "Keh! Not like Sango wouldn't tell her after I told her any way."  
  
Shippou - "Kagome's been pissed at Sesshoumaru for not taking her."  
  
Inu - "So, what does that have to do with me? I didn't want to go, but Sesshoumaru literally dragged me there." He crossed his arms in discuss.  
  
Shippou - "Where is Sesshoumaru-Sama?"  
  
Inu - "Am I suppose to be a tracking device or something and keep an eye on him at all times, I don't know what that fuck does in his spare time."  
  
Shippou - "But you spent a whole week there!"  
  
Inu - "It doesn't mean that I spent the whole week with HIM!" He grabbed Shippou and was giving him one of his normal beatings or normal by Inu- Yasha to Shippou.  
  
Shippou - "Oww! I'm telling Kagome-Mama."  
  
Inu - "Since when did you start calling her mama?"  
  
Shippou - "Since she started to stay."  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to walk off when Miroku came up. "Where have you been Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Inu said no more then - "Keh."  
  
Miroku - "Kagome has been pissed off that both of you have left. Sango was really depressed."  
  
Inu - "Its no business to where I go or what I do."  
  
Miroku - "What do you do in your spare time anyway?''  
  
Inu - "Its NONE of your business."  
  
Miroku - "Oh?"  
  
Inu - "What do you do in YOUR spare time? Sleep with your new mate?"  
  
Miroku - "Seeing how we are both human, it would be wife, and no, that is not what I do in my spare time."  
  
Shippou - "I'm surprised that Miroku-San hasn't gotten his with pregnant yet like Inu-Yasha did to Sang."  
  
Inu-Yasha hit Shippou on the head.  
  
Miroku - "That's because we haven't done anything yet."  
  
Shippou - "OH!"  
  
Just then Rin-Chan appeared from the woods and Shippou blushed.  
  
Rin - "Shippou-Chan! Kagome - Sama wants you back there for food."  
  
Shippou - "OK!" He jumped up, with two new burses.  
  
Rin - "Sesshoumaru - Sama wants you where Inu-Yasha."  
  
Inu-Yasha "Why do I have to go?"  
  
Rin - "Because your mate said to."  
  
Inu - "If she wants me she can yell at me." He stopped, winced and started to move for it.  
  
Miroku - "I guess like I'll join along even though no ones forcing me to."  
  
They all went to Kagome's hut.  
  
Inu - "What the fuck do you want you jack ass?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him. "Nice to see you to."  
  
Inu-Yasha sat down next to Sango and crossed his arms. Sango put her hand behind his ears and started to put them and Inu purred.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "I thought Inu-Yasha was a dog, not a cat, and the last time I checked, we dogs do not purr."  
  
Kagome put her hand on Sesshoumaru's head and started to pet him, and he purred as well. Everyone laughed, well, except Sesshoumaru of course.  
  
They all sat, Shippou, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Sango, and then Miroku.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Oh! Inu-Yasha, have you told your mate yet on what the half breed known as Naraku did to you with in the past week while you where staying at the castle?"  
  
Everyone looked at him and he just turned his head to the side and "Keh!" as normal.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Since you aren't going to tell them, then I guess like I should. I think your mate would want to know what you really do when you are away from home." He chuckled a bit and Rin looked at him with shock.  
  
Just then Naraku appeared outside and dragged Inu-Yasha outside of the hut, knocking a few people down with in the process. He then pulled out a nice pink dress, and shoved it on Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha's normal rat skin fur (Or at least that's what I think its called.) was nicely hanging on a tree branch near by. Naraku then made a tea table, with the china appear and made Inu-Yasha sit down. With in the other two chairs, Naraku had a little dolly on the other two chairs. Everyone stood there looking puzzled holding in their laughter at what Naraku was doing to Inu-Yasha.  
  
Naraku - "Inu-Yasha, would you like some tea?" He asked the literally dressed up Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu - "NARAKU! YOU FUCKING ASS!"  
  
Naraku - "My my, if you have daughters, they'll want you to play tea party with them won't they? I just need to help you prepare for that time."  
  
Inu got up, tore off the dress, but then, he realized he was naked. Except for the boxers that Kagome had made him put on one time, and wouldn't let him take them off except when they needed to be washed. Sesshoumaru smacked Inu-Yasha on the head for being that way in front of his woman.  
  
Naraku - "Still keeping my woman warm, eh Sesshoumaru? Or is she with child yet?"  
  
Kagome, having time to go inside her hut and grabbing one of her arrows was no pointing it at Naraku. "That's none of your business, Naraku."  
  
Naraku - "My my, how I love it when your angry, this is the same human emotion I have been trying to get rid of, but it seems that it has all completely came back." He stopped at looked at Inu-Yasha who had jumped to the tree with his cloths and had put them back on. "Inu-Yasha doesn't want tea?" Naraku looked at Inu-Yasha sadly. "Oh come on, the tea's not poisoned see." He took a sip of it and was just fine.  
  
Inu - "What do you really want you ass?"  
  
Naraku - "What language."  
  
Inu - "I know that you do not want to come here and play tea with me so what the fuck do you want!"  
  
Naraku - "I think you already know." He looked at Kagome. "The priestess and her shards. We would make such a lovely couple, don't you think?"  
  
At this moment, Inu-Yasha had un-sheathed his sword, Sesshoumaru doing the same thing to his as well and both of them stood in a fighting stance, both aiming their weapon for Sesshoumaru. The girls, and Miroku had taken their position as well, and Shippou and Rin ran off.  
  
Naraku - "So you wont let me have my woman then?" He looked at Kagome with his black eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "SHE'S MY MATE DAMN IT!"  
  
Naraku - "What's this human emotion, Sesshoumaru-Sama, maybe if she was actually your mate you wouldn't leave her behind so much?" Sesshoumaru growled, "That's none of your business."  
  
Naraku - "Everything is my business."  
  
Sesshoumaru had started to attack Naraku.  
  
Inu-Yasha - "The bastards mine!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was already going at Naraku; he was aiming blindly because what fun would it be if his prey was killed with in the first few seconds of his fight?  
  
Naraku had made a few demons appear and then he disappeared and left the gang to deal with the demons. Between Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha, there weren't any left for Kagome, Sango, or Miroku, who where all a bit disappointed. They stood there watching the sun set outside of Kagome's hut.  
  
(I do not own or have created Inu-Yasha but only the weird-ness of the characters of this story.) 


	21. Twenty One

Sesshoumaru's Dream  
  
It was the next full moon, and everyone was sound asleep, weird things where happening to Sesshoumaru. Very strange things have been happening with in that week. He has been having these weird thoughts and reams. They weren't normal, shoot! Sesshoumaru doesn't even remember if he can dream.  
  
"That's weird, why is it that I have human hands instead of my normal ones." He looked at himself and then, he looked into the reflection of the water. "WHAT THE FUCK! HOW The HELL DID I BECOME HUMAN!?" He yelled and many birds flew from their sleeping nests. He stood there looking at himself in the reflection of the water scared as hell. "So this is what it is to be human." He pondered to himself. "No wonder why Inu-Yasha use to always regret his transformations at the new moon." He remembered when his half brother use to change while living at the castle with Inu-Yasha's mother.  
  
"This is strange, maybe this is what humans call a dream and I am merely dreaming that I am human." He pondered to himself out loud. "Or perhaps it is not." He sat down by the water and looked at himself for a long time. "How is it possible that the great Sesshoumaru-Sama, feared by almost all of the demons with in the lands have become something that he hates." He remembered for a moment that he was mated to a human. "Well. all but one human I hate." He muttered.  
  
He sat there, his cloths too big for him to wear now, but he wore them anyway. A whole was in the place of where his tail normally was. He sat out there for a good while and then finally went back into the hut where his mate laid, sleeping peacefully, well besides moving from time to time to get comfortable. As soon as he lied down, he put his arm around his mate, and fell asleep hoping that this nightmare would be over.  
  
(I do now own or have created Inu-Yasha. I just had to give Fluffy-Sama something to despise on and so he can't really dis on humans now, can he?) 


	22. Twenty Two

Or Was It?  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up the next morning, realizing now that it was only a nightmare as these humans call it. Why else would he turn into a human suddenly when he wasn't the very least bit human but a full-blooded demon down to his very last cell.  
  
Kagome - "Good morning Fluffy-Sama." She kissed him on the cheek. "Sleep well?"  
  
Sesshoumaru not wanting to tell her the night events, said "Fine."  
  
Rin - "Sesshoumaru-Sama, for some weird reason I heard you outside of the hut." The small girl said.  
  
Kagome looked at him not knowing that he had ever left.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "I had to." He paused thinking for an excuse, but remembered that his mate could read his mind anyway said "Go to the." He thought of the word that the humans used for it.  
  
Kagome - "Bathroom?" She looked at him as she started breakfast.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
Rin - "But Sesshoumaru-Sama, I thought I had heard a scream coming from outside that sounded like you, and when you talked you sounded worried."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Must have been someone else." He lied.  
  
Kagome - "Now come to think of it. for some weird reason I had a dream which you looked human."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and then said, "It was only a dream."  
  
Rin - "But Sesshoumaru-Sama, when I opened my eyes to see who it was walking inside the hut, it looked like you but a human."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Feh!" He said taking Inu-Yasha's word.  
  
Kagome - "Its one thing to smell like your brother but to talk like him now?"  
  
Sesshoumaru got up and went to go take a bath even though he would just get dirty again later anyway.  
  
Kagome - "Don't forget to use the soap and shampoo."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Human items." He growled.  
  
Kagome - "Fluffy. Do not make me use the "D" Word." She said and he muttered to himself as he walked off out of her hearing distance.  
  
Sesshoumaru went to the springs, and looked at the footprints where he had stood just last night thinking he was dreaming, but ignored them, since they could have been any bodies and then took his cloths off and went into the water. He finished his bath and then went back and sat down with the others. His family as Kagome called them, even though it was an odd family. A child fox demon, a human child; which had a crush on Kagome's adopted son, his human mate, and then himself.  
  
It was later that night, the second day of the full moon. The same thing happened to Sesshoumaru again, though this time he was fully awake, "Why oh why did she have to drag me over to the mutts hut tonight of all nights?" He thought to himself.  
  
Kagome - "Because its good that you spend some time with your brother once in a while, if I had a choice I would have been with mine right now. Why, what's wrong with tonight?" She asked mentally to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "You'll see soon enough." He really didn't want to be there but Kagome had literally dragged him there.  
  
Then it happened, the moon came out, and it was a full moon. Sesshoumaru changed into his human form. Everyone stop talking, or laughing since they where picking on Inu-Yasha, and stood there staring at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Shut up and don't say anything or I'll kill you." The only thing that stayed on Sesshoumaru was his silver hair.  
  
Inu-Yasha - "How, your human?" He laughed since Sesshoumaru now had felt how he did when he dreaded the new moon.  
  
Sesshoumaru - "SHUT UP! I'll kill you tomorrow morning in you sleep." He growled.  
  
Sango and Kagome sighed.  
  
Inu-Yasha - "Keh! I haven't seen you kill me yet."  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Inu-Yasha by the collar and then Inu-Yasha punched Sesshoumaru who landed on the ground.  
  
Kagome - "Now do not make me say the "S" or "D" word for the both of you!  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha sat on the opposite sides of the room, both sitting by their mates giving each other death glares like they where going to rip the other one apart if it wasn't for the girls being there. Kagome and her evil rosaries especially, well. they where evil to Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sango sat there snuggling Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru asked, "What the fuck is she doing?"  
  
Kagome - "Snuggling."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "What the fuck is snuggling?"  
  
Kagome - "What Sango-Chan is doing."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "It just looks like she's fucked up."  
  
Inu-Yasha growled at Sesshoumaru, with Sango going "Down Inu-Yasha."  
  
Kagome - "This is snuggling." She started to snuggle Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inu-Yasha - "Take it into another room."  
  
Sango moved to the side since she could tell what Kagome was going to do, since you could see Kagome's mouth open and start to perform the letter for the word. "SIT!!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha fell to the floor. "SIT!!!" Kagome said it again and Inu-Yasha fell again.  
  
Kagome got up pissed and left the hut with Sesshoumaru following her, the two went to bed, and slept the rest of the night. It wasn't a dream but for some weird reason, on the full moon, Sesshoumaru went human.  
  
(I do now own or have created Inu-Yasha. Enjoy.) 


	23. Twenty Three

The Next Day  
  
The next day, no one said a word about Sesshoumaru becoming human. Not like it mattered anyway because he wasn't there when any one woke up and had left as soon as he had changed back into a full-blooded demon. He left Rin behind with Kagome since he didn't want to wake her.  
  
Kagome - "BASTERED!" She yelled when she saw that he was gone when she had woken up that morning.  
  
The birds stirred from their branches and flew away in fear since she was outside yelling and cursing. Kagome walked to Sango's hut and saw that Inu- Yasha wasn't there either. "So those two had gone off again on their own without telling us?"  
  
Sango shook her head. "Inu-Yasha went hunting couldn't you just yell at him?"  
  
Kagome - "No point, he would just think that it was the nagging voice that's in his head."  
  
Sango laughed.  
  
Kagome - "At least the mutt decided to stay this time."  
  
Sango - "There wasn't any ramen left so he had to go hunt."  
  
Kagome - "I didn't bring that much ramen with me this time."  
  
Sango - "That's why he decided to go hunt."  
  
Kagome - "About damn time! I was getting tired of eating ramen whenever it was his turn to cook."  
  
Shippou and Rin had run into the hut.  
  
Rin - "Kagome-Sama! Sesshoumaru-Sama's missing!"  
  
Kagome - "Sesshoumaru, never heard of him." She then said. "FEH!" Crossed her arms, and sat down on the floor.  
  
Sango whispered to Shippou and Rin. "And I'm suppose to be the one who acts like Inu-Yasha." The two giggled.  
  
Kagome - "I heard that!" And then out of nowhere said. "SESSHOUMARU!!! YOUR DEAD!"  
  
Just then Inu-Yasha walked in, lit the fire, and started to cook it on the pot.  
  
Shippou then broke the aquward silence. "Kagome- Mama, have you seen Miroku lately?"  
  
Sango - "Yeah, he hasn't been around in a while, what has he been up to?"  
  
Kagome - "He's probably been busy with his new wife."  
  
Everyone face faulted and fell over laughing, even Rin.  
  
Shippou - "Miroku-Sama, married?"  
  
Kagome - "Yes, I married him and his wife three weeks ago."  
  
Sango - "I wonder if his wife knows about his perverted-ness." Kagome shrugged. "I wouldn't know. She was new in the village, since I never seen her before. Though Miroku-Kun looked serious about it."  
  
Inu-Yasha - "Breakfast is done."  
  
Sango - "That was fast. are you sure its done?"  
  
Inu - "Yes, its done, what you think I'm trying to get my mate sick?"  
  
Sango - "Kind of late for that isn't it?"  
  
Inu - "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Sango - "I think you already know."  
  
Inu - "FEH!"  
  
Kagome - "Inu-Yasha." She was in no mood to hear the fighting.  
  
Inu - "What you stupid bitch?"  
  
Kagome twitched. "SIT!!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha fell to the ground landing next to the hot pot.  
  
Kagome - "SIT!!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha fell once again.  
  
Kagome - "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!"  
  
He fell for as many times as she said it.  
  
Sango - "Can't we just eat? I'm hungry."  
  
Kagome - "Fine." She stopped saying the word and then pulled a bowl and started to hand one to everyone with some of the cooked food in it. A while later during the meal she said. "Sango-Chan. Inu-Yasha's been rather nice lately hasn't he?" She said with a bit of a joking tone of voice.  
  
Sango - "Really? I haven't noticed. If he has been I don't know what's wrong with him."  
  
Inu - "FEH!"  
  
Shippou - "He hasn't hit me in the head with in the past few months."  
  
Kagome - "Maybe he's trying to change since he's going to be a father soon?"  
  
Sango - "When he first found out he kind of went hay wire, he passed out for about an hr and I sat there poking him."  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Shut up wench. I'm sitting right here ya know."  
  
Kagome - "That what makes it more fun, besides, your mate is doing it as well."  
  
Inu-Yasha. "FEH! Wench."  
  
Sango started to cry and Kagome went over there to comfort her friend. "Insensitive JACK ASS!!!" She yelled at Inu and Inu and Shippou both winced. "SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!!!" She did that for more then 20 times and Inu- Yasha fell every time.  
  
Rin - "Kagome-Sama seems to love the SIT word a lot."  
  
Shippou - "Inu-Yasha is use to getting that done to him more times then that."  
  
Rin - "Really?"  
  
Shippou - "YES!"  
  
Inu-Yasha hit Shippou on the head.  
  
Sango - "Inu-Yasha. I hope you aren't going to treat our child like that."  
  
Inu - "That'll be different since it is going to be our child and not some stay fox."  
  
Sango - "INU.."  
  
* * * * * Sesshoumaru - "How is it that a great powerful demon lord, full-blooded demon to add is able to turn into a human only with the moon's power?" He pondered to himself out loud as he and Jaken rode home. "Perhaps it had sometime to do with this Naraku person?" That has never happened to him before, so why should it happen to him now. "Does he have great enough power to do that? He is only a mutt after all." He clenched his fist.  
  
Jaken - "Was it wise to leave the human girl Rin alone with Kagome-Sama? Or was it neither wise to leave either one of them with your half brother Inu- Yasha?"  
  
Sesshoumaru - "It seems as if you do not have enough to do, since you are asking your master too many questions." He said becoming annoyed.  
  
Jaken bowed, and then bowed a lot after wards. "Forgive Jaken, Sesshoumaru- Sama, Jaken had forgotten his place."  
  
Sesshoumaru smacked him off of the carriage that was being driven by the two horses like demons.  
  
* * * * *  
Naraku had decided to make another appearance for his friends since he knew that they where probably growing restless, there not being anything but peace for a while. He decided to make an attack on the far side of the village, since he wanted to have fun, and make them chase him around for a while. The gang quickly ran out of Sango's hut and ran to where the explosion was.  
  
Naraku - "So nice of you to finally show up." He looked around and noticed that one of the members was missing. "Where is the great powerful demon lord Sesshoumaru at?"  
  
Kagome - "None of your business!" She held one of her arrows at him it ready to be released at any time.  
  
Naraku - "So, Sesshoumaru had left his mate alone for me to take."  
  
Inu-Yasha - "FEH!" He with drew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and he then took his fighting stance.  
  
Naraku - "Don't you ever get tired of caring that thing around?" Miroku - "Seems like Naraku still hasn't changed."  
  
Everyone looked behind them and looked straight at Miroku.  
  
Miroku - "Sango, shouldn't you be at home in the hut?" He looked at her stomach. Suddenly there was a read mark that appears that appeared upon his face. Sango had smacked him. "Hey, what was that for?"  
  
Sango - "Feh."  
  
Naraku - "So. " There was another aquward silence.  
  
Kagome broke it. "You're not getting the Shinkon no Tama!" She let go of the arrow, which Naraku easily dodged.  
  
Naraku - "I am not here for the Shinkon no Tama, but. I am here for you!" He quickly moved passed by Sango, Miroku, Inu, Shippou, and Rin, and grabbed Kagome. "And for old times sake."  
  
Miroku suddenly started screaming and clutching his hand and holding it in a direction in which no people where in.  
  
Naraku had summoned the evil bees, and other demons had appeared. He had literally meant for old times sake.  
  
Sango - "SHIPPOU! RIN! Take cover!" She yelled at the two children of the gang, who obeyed her immediately. She then whistled, and the small furry cat demon came running in Sango's direction. "KIARA!" Sango said and the Kiara growled and went into her big kitty form. Sango jumped onto Kiara's back, just like she has done in the past.  
  
Miroku was trying to control his air void, but he never carried his rosary around ay more so he couldn't seal it. He tried to make sure that where he had held his arm out at, no one was in the way. Miroku was sucking up the evil bees, demons, trees, and plants, whatever that could be pulled up from the earth.  
  
Continued In the next Chapter.  
  
(I do not own Inu-Yasha or have created it.) 


	24. Twenty Four

The Fight Continues  
  
Sango was on Kiara's back, trying to keep out of the reach of the Air Void. She spot Naraku get into a carriage, with the un-conscious Kagome in his arms, and then he got in. He started to go off, Sango followed him, when he was little bit out of her reach.  
  
Inu had his claws full with demons coming in from all directions. He had then destroyed all of the surrounding demons with one attack, they where all weak and where easily to dispose.  
  
Miroku stood there, clutching his arm, trying to keep it from hurting any of his comrades, or any of the huts on the outside of the village. Kaeade, seeing that there was something going on from her hut, got onto a horse, and rode to the battlefield. She then chanted some words, and then threw the rosary at Miroku who had caught it with his free arm, and then quickly rapped it around his hand as soon as he had finished sucking up the bees and the rest of the demons. After everything was destroyed, he had then collapsed to the ground panting for the bees poison was getting to him.  
  
Inu saw Miroku fall to the ground, and then looked around and realized that the two girls where gone. "SHIPPOU!!!" He looked at the direction in which Shippou was hiding.  
  
Shippou - "Yes?"  
  
Inu - "Where did Kagome and Sango go?"  
  
Shippou - "Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku, and Sango fallowed after them."  
  
Inu - "DAMN IT!!!" He punched his fist into a tree.  
  
Shippou - "They went that way. If you hurry you could catch them." He pointed in the direction that Naraku, Kagome, Sango, and Kiara went.  
  
Inu hit Shippou on the head, leaving him a bump and then said. "What do you mean by you?" You're coming with me!" He picked Shippou up but before he could leave Kaeade stopped him.  
  
Kaeade - "Shippou stays here with me. I'll need him and Rin to help me with Miroku."  
  
Inu - "FEH!" He said before he ran off in the direction in which Shippou had pointed.  
  
Kaeade, Rin, and Shippou had helped Miroku up on to the horse and rode to Kaeade's hut.  
  
Inu-Yasha kept running into the direction, which Shippou had told him to go. He had finally caught hold of the sent he was looking for. Un-luckily for him, Sango and Kiara had decided to take the air route. This made things a lot harder for him to keep up with her sent, though it seemed from time to time that they had decided to go by land.  
  
......  
  
Naraku had gently picked up Kagome's un-conscious body and had brought her into a room, and had put her on a bed to lye on. It obviously didn't take him long to get to his castle since he had decided to give them a little trail to go by and then finally disappear when he got close enough to it. It had been a few hours before Kagome had come around. "So, your finally awake?" He said walking up to the bed.  
  
Kagome looked around for her arrows, but as usual, they where taken away from her and placed out of reach. "How is it that you're still alive Naraku?" She asked him, not taking her eyes off of him for a second, except to blink, but that wasn't her fault since you have to blink. "We killed you." She remembered the very last battle that they had. Naraku - "So you would think, my soon to be mate." He stroked her black hair.  
  
Kagome - "What the hell is up with all the riddles? And what do you mean by mate?" She moved to the other side of the bed to where he couldn't as easily reach her.  
  
Naraku holding a cup of tea. "Here, drink this." He said handing it to her.  
  
Kagome quickly refused the drink and knocked it out of his hands since he was trying to force her to hold the cup. You could see the tea on the bed, making a dark stain with a cup on top of it.  
  
Naraku - "You think I would want to poison my future mate?"  
  
Kagome - "I'll never be your mate. Sesshoumaru is my mate."  
  
Naraku - "Oh, but there are certain ways to change ones mind." He picked up the cup and put it on the floor the right way and then sat on the bed. He then leaned close to Kagome.  
  
.....  
  
Sango seemed to have lost sight of Naraku and Kagome. Kiara had hissed since there was some un-wanted company hanging around. A few demons started to gather around Sango. She then took off her weapon, the Hirikoutsu and threw it at the demons and it slashed only a few of them that was in its way. She then caught the Hirikoutsu and swung it out at the demons once more. Kiara hissed again and she looked up at the sky. Demons where surrounding her completely. "This many demons for one demon slayer." She thought to herself. "Looks like I'm going to have some fun." Its been a while since she has been demon hunting since her being with Inu's pup he hasn't let her out of the hut very often and every time she had stepped out he was somehow always a step further then her. She held the Hirikoutsu with in her grasp, and then prepared to attack.  
  
.....  
  
Kaeade - "It's getting dark outside for this time of day." She said entering her hut, brining in some herbs that she needed to make Miroku's median.  
  
Shippou - "Maybe it has something to do with Inu-Yasha and the others?"  
  
Kaeade - "Most likely."  
  
Miroku heard this and tried to get up to go help his friends but Kaeade quickly pushed him back down. "You're not going any where."  
  
Miroku started to protest.  
  
Kaede - "Stay."  
  
Rin - "I hope that Kagome-Sama's alright." She said looking out the hut door, with a worried look on her face.  
  
Kaede - "Well just have to wait and see when they come back and hope for the best." She said mixing the herbs for Miroku.  
  
........  
  
Inu was getting a bit ticked off (*coughs* Pissed coughs*) more and more by every second. He had lost Sango's sent completely since it was hard to with all of the other weird sense around there. Then he had suddenly saw some demons above him, with a trail behind them and he thought. "Naraku" After they had left he had followed them not too far behind since he didn't want to alert them. He knew that usually where ever this many demons where going, is where the action would be, and it was usually led by Naraku. He then pulled out the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, and slashed his way through some of the demons, making a space so he could quickly get to Sango.  
  
Sango looked behind her and could see the mutt coming through. "I never asked you to help me." She thought to him mentally.  
  
Inu - "FEH! You're getting it anyway." He said finishing off another part of the demon circle, though they had reformed and quickly went back to that spot that had just been killed off. "Where is he now?"  
  
Sango - "He?"  
  
Inu - "Naraku." He said swinging the Tetsusaiga once more at a group of attacking demons.  
  
Sango, who was now standing to Inu's back, had thrown the Hirikoutsu at the other half of the demons that Inu wasn't killing. "I don't know. All these demons started to attack at once, so I couldn't see him any more, I lost sight of him."  
  
Inu - "DAMN! He might get the Shinkon no Tama."  
  
Sango - "That's not all that he has in his grasp."  
  
.....  
  
(I do not own or have created Inu-Yasha but this story is very much of my own. Sango is only called Rei in modern times because the name Sango isn't used very often in it. Not that many parents name their children coral. Sango is Kagome's sister in law because of Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru if you guys haven't figured that out by now.) 


	25. Twenty Five

The Battle Continues  
  
Inu-Yasha getting more and more annoyed by every minute that went by; he finally decided to take the Tetsusaiga and used the Kaze No Kisu. All of the demons with in the area that where attacking him, where destroyed. Most of the demons being destroyed, the two of them, Sango and Inu-Yasha, climbed upon Kiara's back, and rode up into the now demon clear air. The two of them looked about looking for Naraku's castle.  
  
Sango twitching said. "Do you mind.."  
  
Inu - "What?"  
  
Sango - "To stop snuggling with my stomach? This is no time to snuggle."  
  
Inu - "But but.."  
  
Sango - "That gets rather annoying you know."  
  
Inu - "FEH!"  
  
Sango - "Don't get me started, we're here looking for Kagome remember? Now start looking for something out of the ordinary with the trees. He has to be around here somewhere."  
  
Inu - "FEH!"  
  
Sango - "One more FEH! And I'll knock you don't off of Kiara."  
  
Inu - "Keh."  
  
Sango - "FINE!"  
  
.....  
  
Jaken was now driving the coach toward the direction in which his Sesshoumaru-Sama had told him to go. He tried not to disobey an order since he usually ended up paying the price. Though this time he wondered why Sesshoumaru was so serious about going towards the dark area. Sesshoumaru has never cared for others affairs in the past but only if it had included him.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in the back deep in thought. He had a funny feeling that if he didn't check it out, that he would loose something that he cared about deeply. And he being the lord of all the west lands, didn't have very many things he had cared about deeply. "Could it possibly be something that has to do with that Naraku person." He wondered to himself out loud. "Perhaps it has to do with what he said earlier about wanting Kago." He didn't even finish the rest of that sentence, not wanting to for he might have been right. She could have been calling out to him, and he wouldn't have even been paying attention and if his hunch was right, by the time he got there, he could have been too late.  
  
....  
  
Kagome sat there on the bed since it was the only place to sit in the room and she was taking a small break from trying to beat the door down, since a sealed door takes a whole lot of energy to try to beat down. She got up again, and started on the other side of the room. The windows in which where in the room, where all sealed. All but one, though it did seem to be suspicious since it was the only free window in the room. She looked outside the window, and no one was guarding the palace from that side. She had to climb on top of all of the furniture to get to it since it was pretty high and when she fell from it she landed on her butt. "OWWWW!!!!" She said. "For some weird reason this place isn't as highly guarded as some of the other castles I've been to." She says and then starts to walk around looking for a place out and hopes that she doesn't run into any trouble. A few guards came running down the hall and she had managed to slip into a room before they seen her.  
It just so happened to be a weapon room. It had all sorts of weapons in there, weapons in which she had never seen before. "Naraku must love weapons. though I thought he liked demons better." She shrugged at her own thought. To her advantage, there was a bow, with some arrows in the room. Though there where different types of arrows. "This could be a trap for all I know." She said to herself making sure she didn't speak out loud for one of the passing guards could hear her if she did. She grabbed a bow, and a pack full of arrows, and used her miko powers before she had touched them any further to purify them because like she thought before, this could very well be a trap. She then peaked out the door and saw that the close was clear and started to go out. Now that she was armed, and a little bit dangerous since her aim has got a lot better.  
  
...  
  
Sango had spotted Naraku's castle, which was pretty much covered up by the trees, though the trees looked really deformed, and looked like something was hiding beneath it. So Sango driving Kiara, had went off in that direction to where Sango had told her to go. When they got there, the wind suddenly blew a cold evil wind. They looked in between the trees and sure enough, there was Naraku's castle. Inu-Yasha jumped off of Kiara and had started to cause trouble. Sango took the Hirikoutsu threw it and it landed on the castle, though she had a string on it, and had pulled it back to her.  
  
Naraku sitting in his throne room smiled. "Its about time our guests show up. Now, only to wait for all of them." He continued to sit there and drink his wine. 


	26. Twenty Six

The Final Battle.. Or is it?  
  
Sesshoumaru had Jaken land the carriage a little distance away from the battle, and had walked to the castle. Sesshoumaru had then walked up to the front where he had spotted Sango and Inu-Yasha starting a commotion.  
  
Naraku had then spotted Sesshoumaru and walked out of the throne room, which he had facing the front. "So all of my guests have finally arrived." He looked at Sesshoumaru to Sango to Inu-Yasha. "Its too bad that the monk couldn't make it though." He smirked a bit, though you couldn't see it through the baboon skin.  
  
Sango - "Where's Kagome?" She asked looking at a familiar stance standing behind Naraku in the shadows.  
  
Naraku - " I did nothing to her, why would I want to hurt my mate?"  
  
Inu - "FEH!!!! YOU ASS WHOLE!"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a low growl.  
  
Naraku - "Something wrong Sesshoumaru-Sama? I thought that you would love to see your mate."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Inu-Yasha, Sango that's not Kagome; that imposter doesn't have the same sent."  
  
Naraku - "Why would you say such a thing about your mate Sesshoumaru." He chuckled a bit. "After all I wouldn't dare to harm my about to be mate."  
  
Kagome had one of her arrows pointed at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Naraku - "I guess like you two weren't made to last would it? Seeing how you're about to be killed by the hands of your own mate."  
  
Just then, Sango suddenly threw the Hirikoutsu at the one that Naraku was calling Kagome. Kagome had just barely jumped out of the way of the Hirikoutsu and Kagome looked at Sango startled. "Wench." She muttered.  
  
Naraku - "You shouldn't have done that Sango, now she has to kill you."  
  
Inu-Yasha now getting over protective, stood in front of Sango with the Tetsusaiga with drawn.  
  
Sango - "Damn it Inu. I can still fight." She said to him mentally.  
  
Inu - "FEH! No ones harming the Chibi. (Little one.) Sesshoumaru now getting a bit annoyed since Naraku still haven't said where the real Kagome was, pulled out his sword. Not the one, which his father had given to him that was made by his fathers fangs, but the one he had made. "I'll ask you again.. Where the hell is Kagome?" He said trying to remain as calm as possible but his patients was growing thin.  
  
Naraku - "Standing right in front of you."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Stop playing your games, that's a demon, not Kagome."  
  
Naraku - "Nice way to treat your mate who has been waiting for you."  
  
Sesshoumaru - "I'll ask you again.. Where is MY Kagome."?  
  
Naraku - "Safe at the moment."  
  
Sesshoumaru then started to attack Naraku. Naraku, who had just summoned the imposter Kagome, had both been hit since Sesshoumaru had attacked with out warning. Naraku had sent the imposter to go take care of Inu-Yasha and Sango so that they would not interfere.  
  
....  
  
Kagome had run into a few guards on her way for looking for the exit. She had easily with drawn the arrow and placed it into the bow and aimed it at the guards when she saw them coming. She had easily shot them with her arrows and they had fallen down. "The guards are getting a little more heavy here. That means that I must be getting close to the exit." She thought to herself not wanting to alarm any of the guards who might have heard her.  
  
....  
  
Sesshoumaru thinking to himself. "I can't lose, if I lose. then that means he'll be able to get Kagome.." He dodged another one of Naraku's attacks again. "I can't let her down." Then he fought harder at these thoughts.  
  
Naraku on the other hand, was just simply toying with Sesshoumaru at the moment. He was having too much fun just to get rid of him.  
  
...  
  
Kagome had finally gotten to where the exit was but not before she had finished fighting off the guards that where there. She then looked for a way to get up to the roof for a better view. She found a place leading up and then went up then. When she got on the roof, she saw Sesshoumaru and Naraku fighting. Then looked over to where Sango, Inu-Yasha, and someone who looked like her was fighting.  
She reached into the pack, which was holding the arrows she had only two left. "Only two." She thought. "Better make best of the shot, that means no missing Kagome." She then had her right hand turn into a fist and hit her left one, which was flat, with the palm up. She then moved to where she be closer to Sango, Inu-Yasha, and the imposter. She pulled the string and let go and closed her eyes as it flew she also ducked to where she couldn't be seen.  
  
Still perfectly hidden, she looked up with her eyes open and saw that she had hit the monster as she heard a scream. "Thank you." She whispered. She sighed in relief. She had one to go, one arrow left. If it didn't make it they where screwed. She knew that Sesshoumaru would be mad if she interfered, but she could deal with that.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Sango looked up from where the arrow had supposable came from, they couldn't see Kagome because she was hidden behind one of the castles roof tops, but had just enough space to shoot, and duck back under cover. She then moved to where Sesshoumaru and Naraku where fighting. She with drew the last arrow, and placed it on the bow. "Please make it." She thought cause she knew that if the arrow didn't make it, they would be screwed.  
  
Kagome pulled back the string as far as it would go and then with both of her eyes open this time, though she wanted to close them, and then released the arrow and it soared through the air to where she had it aimed at. Naraku being distracted by the blows that Sesshoumaru was giving him didn't even see the arrow coming at him. The arrow still soaring through the air, finally made contact with its target.  
  
Naraku not seeing the arrow coming, for him it was too late. The purified arrow still moving after it had hit him, forced Naraku to slam into the castle. The castle now had a big whole through it where Naraku was forced though. The castle had then started to fall apart. Or so it seemed. Sango now realizing that Kagome was on the roof, got on Kiara's back and reached her hand out to Kagome as the two of them got to where she was.  
  
Kagome then taking Sango's hand, climbed onto Kiara's back. She then flew down to the ground and Kiara landed. Kagome jumped off of Kiara's back running to Sesshoumaru who she had slapped across the face leaving him a hand print bruise there. Sesshoumaru then picked her up bridle style.  
  
Sango - "Kagome!!!"  
  
Kagome - "I'm going with Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sango nodded and then Sesshoumaru carrying Kagome in his arms left to where Jaken and the carriage was waiting. "Oi Inu-Yasha, what are you waiting for?" She glared at her mate and he got on Sango's back. The three of them headed for the village.  
  
Sango - "Wait a minute. do you remember WHICH way the village was?"  
  
Inu fell over off of Kiara and jumped back on. "I was busy chasing after you."  
  
Sango - "Looks like we're going to have to ask someone for directions."  
  
Inu - "FEH!"  
  
Sango - "Don't Feh me." She said and the two rode off into the sunset. 


	27. Twenty Seven

Sango, Inu-Yasha, Shippou, and Miroku haven't seen Kagome in about one moon cycle. (One month.) Sesshoumaru had sent Jaken to the village to pick up the human girl Rin so she wouldn't have been left behind. They haven't seen Miroku very often either since he was busy doing who knows what. It was a little bit weird being with out Kagome. They had just gotten use to having her around again and then as quickly as she came, she disappeared again. The gang really never traveled any more these days ever since Naraku was destroyed, they had just settled in the village since they had become too close together to want to apart again.  
  
Shippou - "I wonder when Kagome-Mama's going to come back." He pondered out loud and sighed. Kagome being again was just like when she was gone that year ago.  
  
It was just as depressing when she was gone then because most of the village children didn't play with him since he wasn't human but a Youko. (Fox demon.) He spent most of his time with Kaeade since Sango had bad mood swings and he didn't want to be around her when her mood changed. Inu didn't let Sango leave the hut very often unless if he was by her side or somewhere to where he could easily reach her if she needed his help. This also made things the mood a little worse to be around those two.  
  
Sango - "Shippou-Chan! Lunch!" They where sitting by the river side since it was one of the times Sango got to get out of the hut. "Careful." She warned him. "Its still hot."  
  
Shippou nodded "Why hasn't Kagome-Mama come back yet?"  
  
Sango - "Like this hanyou (Half demon.) Over here, Sesshoumaru probably wont let Kagome leave with out him or a guard. And since Sesshoumaru is the Lord of the Western lands, he's probably busy."  
  
Inu stopping from eating his fish said one word (If its considered a word anyway.) "FEH!" He said and then started to eat the fish.  
  
Sango - "Come on, Inu-Yasha, you know you miss her to ne? (right?)"  
  
Inu - "FEH!"  
  
Sango sighed and started to eat.  
  
Shippou - "But its been one moon cycle since we've seen her last." He continued to hold the fish in his hands without eating it.  
  
Sango - "Just think of it that her and Inu-Yasha had another one of their fights and Kagome's just staying there for a while to get away from him."  
  
Inu - "OI! (Hey!)"  
  
Sango - "Oi yourself!"  
  
Shippou started to eat his fish with this thought in mind. (If he has one from hanging around Inu-Yasha.)  
  
Miroku and his new wife walked up, being a bit late, but that was typical of Miroku these days.  
  
Miroku - "Miss me?"  
  
Shippou - "So you've finally decided to come?"  
  
Miroku - "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Sango - "So where have you been all this time, houshi-sama?"  
  
Miroku - "Umm." He paused trying to think of an excuse to use. "I've been busy with Cherisei when she went to go visit her family."  
  
Inu - "Uh hu are you sure you weren't."  
  
Shippou - "After all Kagome-mama said that she and her family had just move to the village."  
  
Miroku - "She has out of town family to, not all of her siblings moved with her."  
  
Sango - "Uh hu." She took another fish.  
  
Miroku - "I see that you've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you."  
  
Sango - "You want to make something of it houshi?" She gave him a death glare.  
  
Inu - "Usually she ends up hitting me." He muttered. "Why not the houshi?"  
  
Sango - "Because I'm eating." She continued to munch on the fish.  
  
Inu - "FEH!"  
  
Miroku - "Geeze thanks Sango. you ate the last fish and didn't save me any."  
  
Sango took hold of the Hirikoutsu and wacked Miroku oh the head.  
  
Inu - "Feh about time."  
  
Sango - "Next time come earlier or go catch your own fish."  
  
Miroku - "Someones protective of her food."  
  
Sango - "Keh."  
  
The ate the rest of the meal in silence. 


	28. Twenty Eight

(From this point on. here's my normal I do not own Inu-Yasha or have created it and if I did why would I be sitting here writing a fan fic. Since I could just put it in the story line and the Inu-Yasha story would be much different speech. This is for the rest of the stories and any chapters that I have forgotten to put this in since this gets kind of annoying writing every time. I'm also getting annoyed of writing certain words in English so the words that are in Japanese for all of you who can't deal with it DEAL WITH IT. That's all thanks for listening, now read the story and ENJOY!!!!)  
  
........  
  
Welcome Back (  
  
Shippou sighed as he walked out of Inu-Yasha's and Sango's hut getting a bit annoyed with Sango's now very frequent mood swings since she wasn't let out hardly ever and not very far any more now that it was the time to the two of them had agreed even though one of them had not agreed free willingly. "Thank goodness it'll all be over soon in a few months." He sighed and couldn't wait until the few months away to where things would be somewhat back to normal. "Kagome-Mama's been gone too long." He sighed and thought of the last time he saw her being kidnapped by Naraku and then her going to live with Sesshoumaru in a castle in the Western Lands. He then sat down by a river and stuck his feet in to the clean, cool, clear water.  
He was suddenly clung to from behind and a small girlish giggle could be heard. "Miss me Shippou-Chan?" The familiar voice of Rin spoke from behind him. Shippou blushed a bright red; all of his body went a bright red. "Rin-Chan." He managed to spit out while looking back at the small girl. "Where'd you come from?" He blinked not having seen his friend and crush for the past two moons. "I came with Sesshoumaru-Sama, Kagome-Sama, and Jaken, who else would I come with? Inu-Yasha?" She shook her head at the thought.  
"Kagome-Mama's back hontou (really) where!!!!?????" The eager youko jumped up and looked at Rin to lead the way. "All right all right I'll tell you where Kagome-Sama's at." Rin smiled and before she could leave the way, Shippou grabbed her and kissed her on the cheek and danced around with her in a circle for a bit happy to see her. Rin stood there after the dancing and looked at Shippou with a little bit of light red now in her cheeks. "She's this way, Shippou-Chan." She pulled him all the way. "KAGOME- MAMA!!!" Shippou yelled when he spotted the familiar stance of Kagome. "Konnichiwa, Shippou-Chan."  
"What took you so long to come back Kagome-Mama? It was boring with out you and no one ever plays with me any more." He then explained what's been going on lately which was absolutely nothing. "The only one I have to play with is Kiara which I have a hard time getting her away from Sango when Sango-Chan's in a huggish mood." Kagome laughed. "Looks like she hasn't changed much." "No. just a lot moodier." Shippou muttered and then he jumped from Kagome's arms onto her head and Kagome laughed. Suddenly Rin spoke. "Didn't Sesshoumaru-Sama say that we weren't aloud to leave the carriage? He's not going to be too happy when he finds us missing." "Oh well he can shove a stick up his ass." Kagome said. "Kagome-Sama!" The girl squealed.  
"What? Its true." Kagome laughed a bit and then stopped. As soon as they reached the beginning of the edge of the village, they where stopped from behind by Sesshoumaru who was in a not so good of a mood having to have to look for Kagome. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" The great Sesshoumaru-Sama yelled. "Walking back home, where else would I go? The forest?" Kagome asked. "Wouldn't surprise me." Sesshoumaru did the whole I'm pissed act like Inu-Yasha does. "Sesshoumaru." Kagome quickly said and he knew he was in trouble by the tone of her voice.  
"UPPPPPP!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled and even though they weren't by the forest since the forest was on the other side, the birds in the trees could be seen quickly flying away from their nests. "UPPPPPPP!!!!!!" Sesshoumaru once again turned from an inu youkai to an up arrow. It glowed red and had Hell this way on it pointing upwards. "That's new." Kagome made a weird face as she looked at her mate not remembering that being there before. "I thought I be more creative." He laughed. "Sesshoumaru-Sama laughing. please don't laugh, please be angry." Jaken said hiding behind Rin. "Sesshoumaru- Sama is scary when he is laughing." For that Jaken got hit with his own staff by Sesshoumaru.  
Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin, and Shippou all walked into the village and to Kagome and Sesshoumaru's hut quietly the rest of the way. "What a mess it is." Kagome muttered as she got there. "Shippou, have you been taking care of it?" She looked at the chibi (small) (fox demon.) "Hai, whenever I'm home usually." He lied. "Shippou." "Alright Kagome-Mama. I took care of It like twice a week." Then you could hear this stomach growl and he held it a bit embarrassed. "Uhh.. Kagome- Mama. do you have anything to eat? I haven't eaten since breakfast." "Alright Sesshoumaru go hunt." She then gave her mate the puppy face look when he started to protest and then Sesshoumaru finally went.  
She then sat down outside and watched Shippou, Kiara who got away from Sango, and Rin play with a big ball that she had given Shippou one of the other times she had come back from her world. Home, she missed it and would be able to go back soon since it was getting close to winter break and would be able to go home. She sighed thinking about her family getting a bit homesick and how she was split apart by the two words. She would then stay in her own world for the whole break time and would be able to be with her friends and family again.  
Sesshoumaru came back with the game he had just caught and then Kagome ordered Shippou and Rin to go get wood and water so she could start a fire. She then went inside after Sesshoumaru skinned it and then she cooked it after getting the fire started. She then cooked their meal and they ate it. 


	29. Twenty Nine

Chapter 32  
  
Outside a hut, two voices could be heard yelling, or being raised back and forth between one another. One could walk up since they where so loud, as these two have. Of course who else would be fighting no other then Inu- Yasha and Sango. They where having another one of their fights on why Inu- Yasha should let Sango go out and why Inu-Yasha wouldn't let Sango go out. "BECAUSE YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE THE HUT ON YOUR 7th MONTH!" The hanyou yelled forgetting who he was yelling at. Sango started to get all teary eyed "So first you make me stay in demo, now your yelling at me?" She managed to get out as she said it holding back the tears. "What? Next your going to say you don't love me?" She sniffled.  
"I NEVER SAID THAT ONNA!" Inu-Yasha was getting rather annoyed with his mates' mood swings. "Demo.." Sango sniffled. "Demo nani?" The hanyou asked. "So that means you love me?" She looked at him. "You already know the answer to that onna." He hugged her. "So yeay! This means we get to go outside!" She said happily with Inu now face faulting. "I never said that. Keh!" "Don't you keh me Inu-Yasha." The youkai taijiya quickly snapped at Inu-Yasha. "Ano. demo I'm not interrupting anything am I?" The miko's familiar voice suddenly stopped the fighting as they both looked at her. "KAGOME-CHAN!" Sango said happily and hugged her friend and Kagome hugged back, or at least they both tried to hug each other since it was kind of hard for Sango to hug.  
"When did YOU get back?" Inu-Yasha glared at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Why do you care?" Kagome asked. "I care!" Sango said before Inu could respond to that. "I got back yesterday evening." The miko said as she and Sango sweatdropped at the two Inu's since they where glaring intensely at each other for some odd reason un-known. "Did I miss something?" The chibi youko asked as he walked in the hut with Rin next to him. "Just Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru glaring at each other." Kagome answered and Shippou started to look back and forth between the two half brothers and his eyes go all @_@ swirly. "I'm dizzy Kagome-Mama!" He said as he fell over being caught by Rin and Kagome laughed a bit. "Hey Kagome-Chan." Sango whispered into Kagome's ear. "Now's the chance to get out of here. I haven't been out since you left." The taijiya started to push the miko out the door, which by the way they where both un-noticed.  
"Where are we going?" Rin asked as she followed behind Shippou closely. "Away from here. probably to the river." Sango whispered so that the two brothers would not be disturbed since they where now having some sort of conversation and wouldn't notice that the two onna's where gone for quite some time from now. "Finally! Made it out of hearing distance." Kagome stretched and yawned finally being away from the over protective Sesshoumaru-Sama. "He's just too over protective lately, that's what took me so long getting back." She explained to Sango. "I was beginning to wonder why you haven't come back yet." Sango admitted. "Inu being a pain in the ass?" Kagome asked and Sango nodded.  
"He keeps thinking I made a promise with him that I would stay inside the hut when I reached to be 7 moons of being with his child. I just said I would give up fighting until after the chibi's been born." Sango sat down on a rock by the riverside. "I'm not having children for a while now seeing how its too early." Kagome quickly said seeing how Shippou or Rin was about to ask a stupid question like that. "Lucky you." Sango muttered randomly eating something she had brought with her from the hut before they left. Shippou, Rin, and Kagome sweatdropped wondering when Sango had the time to grab that before they left.  
Sango finished eating it and looked at the three sweatdropping. "What?" The taijiya asked. "Nothing." They all said at the same time not wanting to say it. "OI!" Could be heard coming from not too far away and drifted off along with the wind. "OI!" Was repeated as it got closer and then the sound of running feet stopped, and the two half brothers stood to where the entrance of to where they're spot by the stream was. "So you two finally stopped arguing?" Kagome asked the hanyou. "Keh! None of your business." He answered. "Do NOT speak to my mate that way." Sesshoumaru growled. "Keh! I always talk to her like this." Inu-Yasha growled back at Sesshoumaru. "Not around me." Sesshoumaru pulled out his whip and whipped Inu-Yasha once. "BASTARED!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he with drew the Tetsusaiga. "Actually. YOU'RE the bastared seeing how I know." He regrettably said "Our tou-san." Kagome and Sango sighed at these two.  
"Sesshoumaru its fine, we usually end up setting the fight by me saying." She looked at Inu-Yasha who quickly told her. "Feh! Go ahead and say it wench." The stubborn hanyou said to the miko before re-sheathing his precious sword. You could tell that the most hated word out of the hanyou's vocabulary was coming as you could see Kagome perfectly forming her mouth for the first vowel. "O.S.W.A..R.I!" Followed after that and then the hanyou, not having any choice fell to the ground as the cursed rosary pulled him down face first into the dirt.  
Sesshoumaru snickered as the hanyou landed and then Kagome turned looking at Sesshoumaru "UP!!!!" Sesshoumaru turned into a sign pointing upward with his name on it. "Wow! Nice effects." Sango laughed at the youkai. "Oswari!" Kagome repeated and Inu-Yasha fell once again. "OSWARI!" She yelled again and he fell and "OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI!!!" She did this for a few more times before stopping at least a few 15. Sesshoumaru started to laugh a bit and then she looked at her mate and went "UP!!! UP!!! UP!!! UP!!!" She then got an evil idea. "UP! OSWARI! UP! OSWARI!" She made it into a simi-song going back and forth between the two of them.  
"Kagome. I think that's enough.." Sango sighed hating to admit it, though it was amusing, it was getting rather old quick. "Alright." Kagome stopped needing to stop since it was hurting her throat a bit. "Though now what to do?" She asked bored. "We could go youkai hunting!" Sango quickly suggested. "SANGO!!!" Inu-Yasha glared at her. "I was just joking sheesh." She leaned against the now annoyed hanyou as a pillow. "We could play a game of aggravation!" Kagome quickly thought of. "A game of what?" Shippou asked hearing the word game. "Aggravation it's a board game from my world."  
  
"Yes a game of Aggravation. I just remembered! I brought it with me when I came back from my world the other night." Everyone stared at her. "You went home?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Hai! I had Jaken drop me off since I needed a few things from there and then I got them as well as Aggravation since my okaa-san suggested it." She sighed it being good to have been home even for a while. "So you DID leave the palace." Sesshoumaru asked a bit crossed. "Only for at least two hours while you where busy, don't worry I had Jaken stand not too far from the well since I figured that no one would go by there any more since I don't usually don't have to go home any more."  
"Why don't we play at my hut?" She asked not wanting to drag the box half way across the village being stared at strangely. "Sango should be resting." Inu growled at Kagome. "She'll be fine, I know onnas in my world still work at 8 months." She argued. "So that's in your country." Inu-Yasha growled once more. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." Kagome sighed at the over protective hanyou who had put his hand onto Sango's stomach, which was quickly slapped off. "So are we going or not?" Sango asked getting rather annoyed with her mate at the moment. "Sure, lets go." Kagome said sweatdropping as Inu-Yasha helped Sango up and then Sesshoumaru took his place by her side and then Rin and Shippou walked by each other as usual. 


	30. Thirty

Chaos Beginning and Early Ending  
  
The odd group, then again it was always an odd group, but now it was even odder group, arrived at the footstep of Kagome's hut and had now walked inside. She pulled out the game board, and laid it out, she put the colors in their proper places, which there was six of them. Yellow, blue, green, orange, pink, and white, which where the marble colors that you could choose from. Each chose his or her color and sat down where they should be sitting. "OK the rules of the games are." She looked at them to make sure they where paying attention.  
"You roll the dice to move your man and when a person gets either a 6 or a 1 they get out and go to the start point." She points to where it says start above the base. "If you roll a 6 you get to roll again and then you move along the holes. Though, if you land on a star, you get to jump around the stars, and either go into the center if you have that number, or just jump around. Its up to you." She added finishing her statement. "It might seem confusing at first, but you'll catch on."  
"Lets play!" The egger chibi youko said happily. "We'll go.." She was going to say from youngest to oldest though that was kind of hard to tell for a few people who where present so then she added. "We'll roll the dice, and whoever gets the highest number will go first, and the person to the left will go and so on and so forth." Everyone looked at her a bit lost, but they started to roll the dice anyway believing her that that was how it was played. "Do I have to be pink?" Inu-Yasha growled a bit annoyed with the color. "Why not. sometimes I see you WEAR pink!" Kagome started to get annoyed at the hanyou.  
"At least its not a HOT pink!" Inu replied back. "Would you two nock it off?" Sesshoumaru and Sango asked at the same time getting really annoyed at how these two acted they're part as brother and sister in law even if it was only half. "Inu-Yasha. I'll let you snuggle for a little while if you stopped." Sango sighed at how childish her mate was being. "Fine!" The hanyou agreed and after he snuggled for about a minute. she moved his head away and hit him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled. "I let you snuggle, so now lets just get this done and over with already." Sango started to have another one of her mood swings.  
"FEH! FINE!" Inu-Yasha yelled and then shut up as he made his usual pouting position. The six of them started to play. "WAHOO!!! I'M FIRST OUT!" Shippou said happily as he rolled a 1. Kagome rolled next; demo didn't get anything, so then Sesshoumaru rolled getting a 6 and then rolled again. He then rolled a 4. "My turn!" Sango picked up the dice, and rolled a one getting out. Inu-Yasha's turn came by, and he got nothing. "Keh!" As a typical one of his "I hate this." Moods came out. "I got out Sesshoumaru- Sama!" The young human girl Rin said.  
It came back around to Inu-Yasha's turn when he got out getting one six and then a 3 landing on the star. "FINALLY!" He said handing the dice to Rin who rolled her turn and then handed it to Sesshoumaru who put Inu- Yasha back into base. "BASTARED!" The hanyou growled. "Calm down Inu. its only a game." Sango sighed. "Dog-Terd." Sesshoumaru muttered and Inu- Yasha's ears twitched at this insult. "What did you call me?" Inu-Yasha growled. "I said Dog-Terd." Sesshoumaru smirked. "Knock it off already and just play!" Kagome and Sango glared at both of their mates and they both shut up after that.  
"I'm guessing like these two can't handle games." Kagome sighed as she started to put the game away. "OI!" The two brothers said at the same time mad at Kagome for messing up THEIR game. "Who told you to put that up?" Inu- Yasha asked. "I never said I was finished playing with that." Sesshoumaru quickly snapped. "And so? You two act worse then children! You're not playing. I can see that this was a bad idea to bring it in the first place and it's going back with me once I go back home." The miko said annoyed and that was the last time that they had ever played games together. 


	31. Thirty One

The next morning, when Inu-Yasha had got back to the hut from doing whatever it was that he was doing, his mate who was having another one of her mood swings greeted him. She put her face in to his chest, grabbed his red fire rats' cloak, and then sunk to her knees. Inu-Yasha sweatdropping kneeled down next to her and hugged her, stroking her hair a little to comfort her. Afraid for his sensitive ears, for one of her emotional outbursts with the yelling, he didn't say anything to her as she cried. "Maybe I should go to Kagome's country with her." He thought out-loud accidentally. Sango, with tears still in her eyes suddenly looked at him, and gave him a death glare. "Something wrong onna?" He asked not realizing that he had said it out-loud. "So you rather be with your sister-in-law instead of YOUR mate who is going to be having YOUR pup?" She asked, letting go of him.  
"Oi! Onna! I never said that." Inu-Yasha wondered what was wrong with Sango this morning. "Yes you did, you said maybe I should go to Kagome's country when she goes." Sango glared at him. "So I guess like you really don't love me any more since you'd rather be with her." "Shit.. she heard that?" Inu-Yasha thought. "Yes I heard that. you said that out-loud with out hesitating." When Sango was trying to get up, she was having a little bit of trouble so Inu-Yasha tried to help her. "I don't need your help, if I wanted it, I would have asked." She snapped in a really bad mood now. Inu- Yasha winced at the loud-ness in her voice. "Onna." He reached his hand out to touch her back, for it was now turned to him, but she quickly moved away before he could reach. "Don't onna me." She snapped.  
"Sango you know that I love you." Inu-Yasha was starting to get annoyed. "Really, how do I."? Before she could finish, he had walked in front of her, grabbed her gently by the shoulders, and kissed her. They stood there kissing for a while, and then Inu-Yasha finally broke the kiss and looked at her with his gold eyes. "So, do you still doubt me?" Sango blushed a bit, just red enough to see if you where looking there. "Perhaps." Sango teased him, and rapped her arms around him, trying to hug him, but couldn't because of her stomach, so he hugged her instead. Of course his hands where on her stomach, feeling their pup kick since he did that every chance he got. After a few minutes of silence Sango suddenly spoke up. "Umm.. Inu?" Sango started to ask. "Hai?" He looked at her. "What's for breakfast?" She laughed nervously since she hasn't eaten any thing since last night.  
"I forgot sorry." He admitted totally forgetting. "So does this mean that I get to go with you when you go hunt?" Sango asked with a hopeful look in her brown eyes. "No, you still stay in the hut until our pup is born." Inu quickly said before she could say anything. "Well I don't stay in the hut all the time.you know I have to go outside when." She didn't even finish the sentence for he knew what she was going to say. "That's different." This was becoming an aquward conversation. "Bu." Sango started to whine. "NO! And that's that." Sango then put her hands in front of her face so that he wouldn't be able to see her cry. "Oi Onna!" He said not being able to stand seeing a woman cry, especially his onna. "I just wana." She sobbed. "Alright.. You can go." He finally gave in.  
"Really?" Sango looked with her eyes a little bit red from the crying. "Really, but you have to wait until I come back from hunting, and you've eaten." He gave in not really wanting to, but it was better then seeing her cry cause it really did hurt his ears. She gave him a kiss since she really couldn't hug him before he left and he walked out still not too happy about letting her go out, but it got her to stop. He came back a while later, and cooked what he caught and the two ate. After cleaning up a bit, Inu helped Sango to her feet once more and she put on the "jacket" that Kagome had got her when she was in her country. She laughed at the small kawaii koneko youkai named Kiara who jumped in to every footstep that was around and she would fall in to it and jump out and ate the snow. Kiara would then jump out of the whole and eat whatever snow, fell out of a tree.  
At Kagome and Sesshoumaru's hut, Kagome was getting packed to go home, since she had to re-arrange a few things in her bag. She was excited, and couldn't wait to see her mama, grandfather, or Souta again. Its' been a good six months, but she was homesick, and wanted to go. She did go home that one time, but she didn't see any body because they where all asleep, and she didn't want to bother them. She wasn't even going to take the game board home with her, for Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru pretty much destroyed it, and she smiled a bit remembering this. Even though Fluffy-sama wasn't coming with her, she could wait because she would be spending most of the rest of her life with him, except those few times to when she would go home, back to the modern age. She would be able to sleep in a warm bed, take a hot shower, and not have to worry about youkai attacks for a whole month. Even though vacation was only about 2 weeks in America for their Christmas break, she would stay longer because no one there would know that unless if they actually went to America.  
Sesshoumaru sat there quietly watching his mate pack her "back pack." He wasn't the least bit happy about her going home, to that strange country with things called "cars" and "television," but he had no choice in the mater. That was what he had agreed to when her mother had agreed to let him mate her and stay here with him. She did have the right to see her family every once in a while; at least she had family to go back to. The only family besides his mate was his stupid half brother, which wasn't even his family. "Hey look on the bright side." Sesshoumaru thought, but making sure she wasn't listening first. "At least I can bug the hanyou while she's away." A small smile appeared on his lips as he started to think of evil plots of which he could do while his mate was away. "Yes, he would wait until his mate was away to get the Tetsusaiga," which was rightfully his. He really hasn't bothered to get it from the hanyou ever since him and Kagome became mates. But perhaps it was time he started to again, with the hanyou's mate being with his pup, he had already his claws full, but that would be the more fun of it. He would give the hanyou a nice treat.  
Kagome finished packing a while later, and closed her yellow back pack, which surprisingly still had maybe a little bit of room in it. Very little room though. She sighed, stood up and stretched. "Ah! That was so boring!" Kagome said out-loud to herself. She then turned around to Sesshoumaru who seemed kind of spaced and walked to him. "Fluffy-Kun?" She blinked a bit since he normally answered her whenever she called him. "Fluffy, hello? Anyone home?" She waved her right hand in front of Sesshoumaru's face. "Wow! He really is spaced out." She stood there and pondered for a moment and then suddenly said. "Fluffy-Kun!!!!! LOOK! POCKY!" Sesshoumaru quickly snapped out of the trance. "Pocky? Where?" Kagome had gotten him addicted to Pocky. Kagome laughed at him. "Fluffy- kun, something wrong?" She looked at him wondering what on earth he was thinking about. "Nothing, sorry, I was just thinking about something." He was actually telling the truth. "Really what?" Kagome wondered. "The great Sesshoumaru-Sama of the Western Lands never gets spaces out." She mocked him. "Keh." He said with out realizing it. "Now your beginning to sound like Inu-Yasha." Kagome shook her head.  
"Never say that again." He glared at her. "Fluffy-Sama's acting like .." She actually stopped because he was starting to twitch a little. "Umm.. I'm leaving at the beginning of sun down." Kagome tried to change the subject. "Fine." Was all that he could say still wondering why his mate said that he, the great Sesshoumaru-sama of the western lands, was acting like his mutt of a brother. "You do realize that when we have pup's they'll be hanyou's you know." Kagome sweatdropped and told this to him mentally. "Yes, well they wont act like HIM." Sesshoumaru's mood was going pretty fast. "Geeze Fluffy-Kun, you're in an awfully bad mood today." Sesshoumaru said nothing. "HEY! I'm going to go visit Sango before I leave, you can come to if you want to." Kagome grabbed her jacket, gloves, and scarf and put them on before she walked out the door. Sesshoumaru got up not really wanting to go, but did anyway and followed his mate out the door. "I'll race you." Kagome giggled. "What's the point?" Sesshoumaru asked knowing that he could beat her in a second anyway. "BECAUSE!" She said and poked his nose. "Its fun."  
"Fun?" He asked, because the only thing he thought was fun was beating the living shit out of his half brother or any one else who got in his way. "Hai fun." Kagome really did wonder what was his problem since he normally didn't act like this. "Fine." He really wasn't in the mood to argue, and was only going over there because he wouldn't see his mate for a while and wanted to be with her before she left. "Ready! Set! Go!" Kagome yelled and began to run. "I forgot how slow humans ran." Sesshoumaru thought as he watched his mate run. He then easily caught up to her, picked her up and pretty much ran with her to Sango's hut. When they got there, he put her down on her feet. "It was suppose to be a race!" Kagome complained. "And?" Sesshoumaru really did hate having to wait. "NEVER MIND!" Kagome yelled at him a bit annoyed at his attitude today. "Maybe its because I'm leaving." She thought to herself since he normally wasn't this bad.  
"I thought I heard your voice, Kagome-Chan." Sango walked to the side of the hut to where they where. "Hey Sango-Chan, Inu-Yasha not here?" Kagome blinked surprise to see that her friend, sister-in-law, was out since the hanyou wanted her inside of the hut and wouldn't let her leave. "He's here.he's sitting in the tree watching." She pointed to a near by tree, where you could see plainly the hanyou keeping his eyes on Sango. "You're aloud out now?" Kagome asked surprised. "Hai, though he wont let me go very far." Sango giggled. "At least your out." Kagome admitted. "So you finally let your mate out of prison?" Sesshoumaru asked the hanyou, who was still in the tree. "You should be one to talk, at least I have a reason why." Inu-Yasha glared at Sesshoumaru and then added "You should really be one to talk." "Oh boy." Sango and Kagome said at the same time an sighed. "This could get ugly." Kagome stated the obvious and Sango nodded. "I have the right to be with my mate, do I not?" Was the answer that Sesshoumaru had given the hanyou.  
"Just like you know why mine is after all you're a youkai and you would know why I don't let Sango out." Inu-Yasha was surprisingly calm still. Kagome and Sango sweatdropped. "Inu-Yasha.." Sango thought to him. "Behave." She finished. "Feh." Was all that Inu said to her. "Don't FEH me hanyou." She glared at him from where she was standing on the ground and he stopped. Kiara jumped in to Kagome's arms. "Kiara-chan. you're wet." Kagome said. "Hai! She was jumping in every single whole in the ground." Sango shook her head. And Kiara tilted her head to the side and mewed and Sango laughed. "Ouch, that hurts." She stopped laughing, Kiara jumped to Sango's shoulder. "Hey! Fluffy-Sama!" Kagome said suddenly trying to get the fight to stop. "What?" He looked from the hanyou to her. "I'm hungry." Kagome replied. "Hai hai! Me to!" Sango said catching on to what Kagome was doing.  
"Will you go hunt Fluffy-kun, and you two Inu-Yasha." Kagome asked trying to get their minds off of their current argument. "Fine." Inu-Yasha said jumping down landing on his feet. "Then again you're always hungry these days Sango." He joked around. "Hey! I'm eating for two now." She pouted. "I'm just kidding." He said to her mentally "Be back in a while, you and Kagome stay inside alright?" He was actually being nice for once.. It was scary. Sango pouted even more. "Fine!" "Well Fluffy-Kun?" Kagome asked her mate for she still hasn't gotten an answer from him yet. "Fluffy- kun!" She complained. "Fine." He muttered. "Yeay!" Kagome gave him a hug and then quickly let go and he left as well as the hanyou. "I just hope they don't beat the living crap out of each other while their gone." Sango sighed as she walked in and Kagome and Kiara followed after.  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get some water." And Kagome left Sango with Kiara in the hut, though she came back not too long later. "I guess like we should get a fire started. we still have some wood left from earlier." Sango suggested and Kagome nodded and the two went outside. "Maybe we should have waited for them to get back first?" Sango laughed at their stupidity. "Yeah, we should have." Kagome agreed and just at that moment, a familiar figure came ridding up on a black horse. It was Kaeade, she tied the horse's rope to a tree, and then walked over to Kagome and Sango who where about to walk back inside since they had already dumped the water out and it became ice on the snow. "Kaeade-San." Kagome greeted the old miko. "Hello Kagome-Chan, Sango-Chan." She then didn't speak for a while. "Would you like to come inside?" Sango asked and Kaeade agreed and the three went back in, four with the small Kiara-chan. "Something wrong Kaeade-San?" Kagome asked since Kaeade never usually left to come see them unless if it was something urgent.  
"Hai." Kaeade said thinking of how she could say what she had wanted to say with out making it sound to bad. "What is it?" She was getting really curious to what the old miko wanted. "A villager who was coming back from a business trip had found a boy wondering around the outskirts of our village." Kaeade started. "He looked like he was in a poor condition." She paused looking at Sango. "He claims to be from the Taijiya village." Kaeade looked in to Sango's brown eyes. "But.that couldn't be!" Sango quickly said her heart racing wondering if it could be true. "We tried telling him that he couldn't have been, and since all of the Taijiya where destroyed by youkai who found there home about one year, as Kagome would say ago, but he still claims he is." Kaeade looked at the young Taijiya who seemed to be going in to a bit of shock. "His cloths look like yours Sango, the ones when your." Kaeade was interrupted. "IT COULDN'T BE!" Sango cried out.  
"Sango-Chan, calm down shush, its not good for your heath." Kagome hugged Sango who was pretty close in to going in to hysterics. "There's only one person that could be alive." Sango muttered as in a trance. "He claims that his name is Kohaku, but that's all the information that we could have got out of him before he passed out." Kaeade looked at Sango. "Bring me to him." Sango started to get up slowly. "No, you need to stay here." Kaeade looked at Sango and then to Kagome for help. "Kagome-Chan, you've seen Sango's brother before right?" The old miko asked. "Hai!" Kagome answered. "Though how would I know if its him or not?" Kagome really wondered since she's only met him a few times and every time he was underneath Naraku's spell. There was an aquward silence in the room. "Take Kiara." Sango suddenly spoke up. "Wha?" Kagome wondered what her friend had in mind. "Take Kiara, she would know." Sango said nearly in tears.  
"But what if its not him?" Kaeade asked. "I was hoping that Kagome would be at her hut so that you wouldn't find out, but.." Kaeade looked at the two girls. "It seems as if I was wrong." Kaeade said sadly. "Kiara will go with you." Sango repeated and the youkai looked up at her master at the sound of her name. "Mew?" Kiara said as if she was asking a question. "Kiara-chan, you'll go with Kagome-Chan right?" Sango asked the youkai who quickly jumped in to Kagome's arms. "There, its settled." Sango smiled a bit feeling a little better. "Alright, but then who will look after you?" Kagome asked. "I don't need looking over." Sango snapped. "Won't Inu.?" Kagome began to ask. "Just go, I'll deal with him." Sango muttered. "Alright." Kagome asked as she left outside with Kaeade. Kagome got on to Kaeade's horse with Kaeade driving in the front so that they would get there faster, and Kiara ran with next to them. 


	32. Thity Two

I do not own IY Or have created it, all that I do know is that I'm writing this story so There. :p  
  
Kagome rides on Kiara's back over the woods and lands next to Kaeade's hut. She makes it there before Kaeade does, who makes it there a little time after her. The two miko's walk in to the hut one right behind another quietly. "It looks like him." Kagome admits as she looks at the small boy asleep with a blanket over him. "It looks a lot like, Sango-chan's little brother." Kagome looks at Kiara who is in small kitty mode again who mews. Kagome watches as Kiara walks over to Kohaku and sits next to him as he sleeps. "That's why Sango – Chan had me bring Kiara." Kagome finally figures it out. "She knew that Kiara would have been able to recognize Kohaku by sent." She explains to both herself and Kaeade.  
  
Kohaku wakes up and Kiara licks his face happily. "Hey, knock that off, that tickles." He admits to Kiara as he blinks looking down at the small neko youkai. "Who are you?" He asks not having his memory of Kiara yet. "Father!" He quickly says as he holds his head not having had noticed that there where two other people in the room.  
  
"Kohaku – kun." Kagome quickly says as she steps close to him and kneels down next to him, pulling him in to a hug. "I'm a friend of your nea-chan, who has been worrying about you for a long time, you almost remembered her once before." Kagome explains remembering the last time that they had Kohaku in their grasp. "My name is Kagome." Kagome explains. "And this here is Kiara."  
  
"Kagome – sama." Kohaku repeats Kagome's names as he looks at her with his brown eyes, similar to those of his sisters. "How do you know me?" He asks not remembering her at all.  
  
"We're friends and relatives." She smiles as she looks at the young boy. "Come on, your sister is waiting for you, she would have come here herself, but she's not aloud to leave home."  
  
For some odd reason, he actually trusts this girl, he doesn't know why but something tells him to trust her. He takes her hand and is helped up since Kagome had stood up before her. The two leave Kaeade's hut and walk in to the forest.  
  
By this time, Inu-Yasha had came back, and was ticked off that Sango was left alone. "WHY THE HELL DID SHE LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR?!" Inu-Yasha growls as he's ready to beat the living crap out of something.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, calm down here." Sango pulls Inu-Yasha down and places his hand on to her stomach annoyed, but it was better then listing to Inu-Yasha scream. "See." She says smiling. "Our chibi is kicking." She tells him mentally.  
  
He blushes a bit as he lays his hand there and when Sango rests her head against Inu-Yasha's shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolls his eyes as he turns his back on the lovey dovey couple. "Where's Kagome-chan?" He asks Sango who finally realizes that he was there.  
  
"She had to go do something really quick, she'll be back soon." Sango answers and watches as Sesshoumaru's ears twitch as he crosses his arms.  
  
Sango giggles as she watches Sesshoumaru get annoyed with her.  
  
"Sango-chan, I'm back!" Kagome says as she walks up to Sango who quickly lifts her head off of Inu-Yasha's shoulder. "Fluffy-sama, something wrong?" She asks as she looks at the youkai lord who seems to be in a really bad mood.  
  
"Nothing." He tells her as he now notices the boy with her.  
  
"Sango-chan, it's him." Kagome says as she steps aside to let Sango see Kohaku.  
  
"Kohaku!" Sango cries as she lets go of Inu-Yasha and stares at her little brother.  
  
"Kohaku – kun, this is your nea-chan Sango-chan." Kagome introduces as he steps up.  
  
Sango stands up with Inu-Yasha growling at her. "Calm down, it's Kohaku." She says with tears in her eyes as she walks over to him and does her best to hug him.  
  
"Sango-sama." He says as he looks up at her. "Umm.... This is kind of aquward." He says as Sango releases him from the hug.  
  
"He still doesn't have his memories back." Kagome explains to the female taijiya.  
  
"Iie." Kohaku admits. "I don't know who she is but I remember Sango-sama's face." He tells her as she watches him.  
  
"It's alright." Sango coos to her little brother as she places a hand on to his shoulders. "Your back, that's all that counts." She smiles happily with tears running down her eyes.  
  
"Fluffy-sama! I had to, you seriously didn't expect Sango-chan go to Kaeade-sama's hut in the condition that she's in being about only ONE month away from having hers and Inu-Yasha's chibi do you?" Kagome asks as she glares at her mate.  
  
Sesshoumaru doesn't answer as he just stands there annoyed that his mate had left with out permission. It was bad enough that Naraku was after her, and here she was running through the woods alone with a human who didn't even have his memories back. For all he knew, this could have been one of Naraku's plans.  
  
"Perhaps we should leave the two siblings alone?" Kagome suggest as she watches the two look at one another in silence.  
  
"FEH!" Inu-Yasha grumbles as he crosses his arms and legs.  
  
"About to be a father and he's still stubborn." Shippou has suddenly appeared out of no where.  
  
"SIT!!!!!!!" Kagome yells as Inu-Yasha is now forced to obey as he painfully falls to the ground.  
  
Everyone around her sweatdrops as they watch the pitiful hanyou.  
  
To be Continued 


	33. Final Chapter

I do not own or have created Inu-Yasha, I have created nothing but my own stories not on this sight, so please don't sue me, you won't get anything but lost of breath!  
  
"It's O.K. that you don't remember, Kohaku." Sango reassures her brother as she smiles at him as the two talk in the hut. 'Even though Naraku has released you, your are still underneath his powerful spell.' She thinks to herself sighing as she looks at her little brother who has grown a bit over the past few years as they had fought Naraku.  
  
"Sango-sama?" Kohaku asks quietly.  
  
"Hai?" Sango replies wondering what Kohaku wanted to say.  
  
"Father." Kohaku replies.  
  
"What?" Sango asks as she looks at him, he had always remembered this word before.  
  
"Father, this is the only thing that I can remember, I'm sorry that I can't remember more." He apologizes to the female taijiya.  
  
"No, it's alright, you'll remember in time." Sango smiles at him. "At least your with me." She thinks to herself as she looks at the small boy. "Perhaps after I have mine and Inu-Yasha's chibi, I'll take you to the taijiya village." She suggests.  
  
"Inu-Yasha's chibi?" Kohaku asks a bit curious. "Isn't Inu-Yasha a hanyou though?" Kohaku asks since this woman had just explained to him that taijiya hunted youkai, but yet here she was about to have a hanyou's child. It didn't make any sense to him.  
  
"It's true that us taijiya hunt youkai." Sango replies as if reading his mind. "But, Inu-Yasha's different." She stands to explain, starting to blush while she does. "Sometimes he can be a selfish stubborn child who won't listen to other people, but I...." She blushes and stops once she notices that Inu-Yasha's standing at the doorway. "He's also stupid simple minded...."  
  
Inu-Yasha has now came in to the hut growling. "What the hell do you mean by that onna?" He growls annoyed by the insults.  
  
"That's what you get for ease dropping." Sango explains.  
  
Kohaku sweatdrops. "These people are weird." He thinks to himself as he watches the newlyweds get in to a slight argument.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! SIT!" Kagome yells making him fall once again. "Your yelling at your mate even though she's EIGHT MONTH'S PREGNATE WITH YOUR CHILD!?" Kagome yells at him really pissed off. "SIT! SIT! SIT! Sit! IT! SIT! SIT! Sit! IT! SIT! SIT!!!!!!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha soon falls through the wooden floor.  
  
"Kagome – chan, I appreciate your help, but could you not make a mess out of my home?" She asks sweatdropping.  
  
"Gomen ne? Sango –chan." Kagome apologizes giggling nervously.  
  
Kohaku sweatdrops at how strange these people where.  
  
The month passes by quickly and soon Sango gives birth to three pups, two girls and one boy. Inu-Yasha and the gang finally defeat Naraku, turning him back in to his former human form. Kagome and Sesshoumaru has twins two years after Naraku's defeat, which are hanyou's by the way. Rin and Shippou end up hooking up once the two are old enough to marry. The gang lives in the village by the Inu-Yasha village, close by one another, for the rest of their lives.  
  
(Sorry for the cheesy ending, but it was about time that I kind of ended this story. SORRY!!!!!!!!!! I didn't feel like writing twenty more chapters plus just to finish this story. I'm sorry! But to any writers out there, you must understand my point of view since I've been writing this story since my freshman year. notes that was three years ago. Sorry about the crappy ending once again, but at least it has ended. Sayonara.) 


End file.
